The Queen and the Thief
by mynameismyth
Summary: Queen Emma is the ruthless ruler of Misthaven. Killian Jones is the Thief of Mesa. When their two countries go to war, Killian knows he must steal peace for his two countries, especially with the looming threat of the Evil Queen overseas. Slow burn but eventual Captain Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based off of the book series, Queen's Thief, by Megan Whalen Turner. Mostly The Queen of Attolia and the King of Attolia. But I will have unique spin of things, and character backgrounds and such to fit the Once universe.**

 **Chapter 1**

Killian Jones was lying on his stomach, ear pressed down, trying to hear anything he could from the room below him. He was above the courtroom, and he could swear, earlier he had heard some guards walking around in there. It was well past midnight, so it struck him as an odd hour to be milling around the courtroom, unless they knew he was here of course. In which case, he needed to find a way out as fast as he could.

He hadn't stolen the information that he was sent here for yet, but he knew it would be stupid to take a risk right now. So he started crawling to the end of the passage. He was inside the chimney heat passage, where the heat would pass through to heat up the castle in the winter. The network was ideal, because it was set up to every last fireplace in the castle. This meant he could find almost any room through here, and get out to the roof if he needed a quick escape. It was a tight fit for him now, much more so than when he had discovered it as a child. But these tight spaces didn't bother him, as long as he could get what he needed.

Killian stopped crawling when he heard some voices down the passage, down the fireplace in the courtroom. He heard some sparks of flame, and seconds later smoke was hitting his face. Swearing to himself, he took a different passage, trying not to breathe too quickly, with the smoke everywhere. They knew he was here. He was sure of it now. Why else would they be lighting fires in the middle of the summer? They were trying to smoke him out. He thought of his options, quickly. Find an ambassador's bedchamber that was too "important" to let people disturb his sleep to light a fire, or he could…

Crawling through the maze quickly, he found a small opening in the wall, and climbed through quickly. It was a coat closet, that didn't have much use in the summertime. The chimney heat passage had an opening here, because the heat would vent through here and heat the coats. He knew too well not to get comfortable here though. If they were looking for him, he had maybe a minute to get out of the castle before they were on his trail.

He wasn't too worried. He'd escaped from worse than this, within the last year even. Leaning against the door, he listened for footsteps. There was nothing, so he creeped out of the door slipping against the wall, and silently moving against it. There was a window somewhere along here, just a few more feet. Killian kept his eyes on the other end of the hall, to make sure no one came around and saw him. He could hear them shouting to each other. They were close. He reached the window, and climbed onto the ledge, climbing up to the roof, when he heard them give a shout. They had seen him.

Heart beating wildly, he pulled himself to the castle tower and started crawling around it. He had climbed this wall so many times; he knew there was a way down. Guards were following him, and to his horror, he saw some more just up a head of him. He was surrounded. He jumped down onto curtain wall below him. It was a long fall, but he rolled as he fell, and it lessoned the impact. Groaning slightly, he got to his feet, looking back at the tower, where the guards were staring down at him in disbelief. Killian smiled at them, knowing they wouldn't risk jumping aft him. But he hurried to the edge, and started him climb down. He knew more guards would surround him soon if he didn't hurry.

* * *

The guards looked at the thief quickly climbing down the wall, and climbed back into the window of the tower. Before they could re organize their search they heard some footsteps, and watched as the Queen came into view.

"Did you see where he went?" Her cold voice made them shiver slightly.

"Yes, your Majesty. He's climbed down the curtain wall." One of them answered.

"Well shoot your cross bows down to him. In the very least it will alert the guards down there to his position." The Queen turned on her heels and walked away. "I want him caught. Do whatever it takes."

She made her way down the passage to the staircase. She wanted to catch him within the castle, and it infuriated her that he had gotten out of it. She knew she would get him this time. He had eluded her for long enough. He had been in her castle at least four times this year. Every time he got away in the nick of time. She could've sworn he would exit a room right when she entered it, and one time she knew that he had been in her bedchamber. Not this time. This time she would catch him at last.

* * *

Killian was running through the town, trying to outrun the guards that were chasing him. He knew he was making noise, but it was nothing compared to what the guards were making. They had dogs with them, and he could feel panic start to set it. The best way to get out of here was probably the sewer. Then he could run through the forest to the river, rinse off his scent so the dogs couldn't catch him. From there he would run to the mountains. He wouldn't be able to head home until tomorrow, but if they couldn't track him, the forest would make s sufficient hide out.

Running through the city, Killian would lose the guards, and then seconds later be found by some more. He made it to the wall surrounding the town, and found the sewer quite easily. He had to rush through, so there was no time to carefully maneuver his way through without falling in. He choked slightly on the smell, really hoping he got to the river soon to rinse himself.

The sewer was blocked by some metal bars, to keep out intruders, but he made sure that one of them could come loose before he entered yesterday. Slowly pulling a bar loose, he squeezed through the opening, and replaced the bar. He reached the end of the tunnel, and slowly got himself out of the mucky waters. He saw the forest straight ahead of him, and ran as fast as he could. He had run no farther than ten yards when he hit something solid. Blinking through the pain of impact, he raised his hands, feeling a solid barrier. It was invisible, and Killian found that it made a circle around him, effectively trapping him.

"Magic." He breathed, his stomach dropping. "The Queen."

He stepped back slightly, and heard the magic lift. Before he could make a move, the dogs were on him, attacking him. He tried to fight them off, but it was worthless. He was caught. He felt the guards on him within minutes, and he was tied up and shackled. He heard the hooves of a horse, and looked up to see Queen Emma herself staring at him with triumph. It didn't surprise him to see her. She had to have been the one who put up the barrier.

"I knew you would try to escape the same way you got in." the Queen laughed. "We meet again, Killian?"

"Lovely to see you, as always your Majesty." Killian cocked his eyebrow at her, a small smirk playing on his face.

* * *

Killian was thrown in a dungeon, the door slamming behind him. He made his way to the door, checking to see if the lock was accessible from this side, but it wasn't. There was no escape. Groaning in defeat, he slumped against the wall, and sat down. He had a very nasty dog bite on his leg, but he had nothing to clean it with in his cell. He tried focusing on the pain in his leg instead of the fate that lay before him.

But he couldn't. He had angered the Queen. He had been taunting her on purpose, and he knew she hated to be made a fool of in front of her court. He was a dead man for sure. He just sat there hoping that she gave him a merciful death, which wasn't very likely. He was probably going to have his heart ripped out, and crushed in front of her whole court. That would probably satisfy her enough, but it didn't sound wonderful to him. If he was truthful, he was terrified.

He fell asleep after a few hours, and was awoken by some food and water being pushed through the slot on the door. He made his way over to it, limping a little from the bite on his leg, and grabbed the food. While he ate he thought of Liam. Liam was going to be crushed that he'd been caught. They were all each other had left in the world, after their parents died. Closing his eyes, he cursed to himself. They always knew it was a risk, especially sending him here so soon after the last time. But Killian had never failed before, so he had been overconfident.

Killian sat eating in silence, wondering how long it would take the Queen to decide what to do with him.

* * *

It took three days for the news of the Thief's capture to reach Mesa. One of the villagers from Misthaven traveled by foot up the mountains to reach the Kingdom. He had been hoping to gain some money from King Liam, who he heard paid well for information of this weight.

King Liam was eating breakfast, surrounded by members of his court. The door opened, and one of his guards walked in, and made his way over to the King. He then bent over and whispered something in his eyes, and the King's face dropped.

"Please everyone, enjoy your breakfast. If some of my ministers would join in me in the throne room, we'll be back shortly."

The King was led through to his throne room, followed by members of his guard, and some of his ministers. He took a seat on his throne, and gestured for his guard to let the man inside. He was a middle-aged man, his hair greying slightly. He took his hat from his head as he was brought forward and knelt down before King Liam.

"Your Thief has been captured by my Queen. Three days ago, right outside the capital city limits."

King Liam closed his eyes, and reached his head through his hair.

"Outside the city?" the King asked.

"They found him inside the castle, and chased him through the streets." The villager, stood up. "They used dogs to track him, and catch him right as he made it out of the city."

"How do you know it was my Thief?" Liam asked, sadly.

"The members of the guard were bragging about it as they made their way back to the castle. I live right by the edge of town. Me and my wife heard the whole thing. The Queen said that she was going to make him pay for taunting her. Apparently he has been leaving clues around so that she knew he had been there."

The King gritted his teeth in frustration. Killian had always been a little too sure of himself, and now he had got himself stuck in a situation that was worse that it needed to be. There was no way the Queen would let him go. She would want to punish him in the most humiliating way possible, especially if Killian had made her lose face in front of her court. Queen Emma was a ruthless ruler, and she gave no mercy, no pity for people that crossed her.

"You've come a long way to tell me this." King Liam observed.

The villager nodded.

"You were hoping to be paid I assume." The villager looked around in embarrassment. "Give him his weight worth in silver. And if anyone else comes with more news, I would like to speak with them."

The guards led the man out of the throne room and Liam sighed, his head falling into his hands.

"She won't take a ransom." He said to his ambassadors. "He's much too valuable to us and too much of a threat to her to let him go. And if he's been taunting her, and if she's lost face in front of court , what she will have planned for him will not be pleasant. I don't think she'll be in much of a hurry to make a decision, so there's nothing we can do but wait to see what her decision is."

"He's your brother Liam. You can't just leave him to the Queen's mercy." His minster of War, William Smee, objected.

"What do you suggest we do? An extraction would be impossible." Liam sighed in frustration.

"We could do something to sway her choice a little. Just to make sure she doesn't torture him, or do something barbaric. Maybe grant him a quick merciful death at the very least."

Liam nodded in agreement, his heart heavy with grief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Queen Emma sat in her throne room, surrounded by her court, when the party of Mesa arrived to discuss the fate of their Thief. The sight of them made her angry, as she hadn't sent an official message to King Liam stating that she had his Thief. She had just waited, expecting King Liam to make some sort of effort to extract him. Instead he had sent a trope to sit before her, baiting her. The messengers were led before her, and bowed low.

"We have been sent by King Liam of Mesa to discuss the fate of his Thief." One of them spoke.

"I figured as much." Emma answered curtly.

"King Liam has offered you to name your price for ransom. He will pay any amount."

"No." Emma stated simply. Her answer didn't surprise the messengers.

"Our King figured as much as well." This messenger was mocking her earlier statement. Emma's anger flared, knowing she had to sit and listen to these veiled insults. Of course, she had expected Liam wouldn't be happy about his brother's capture.

"Our king has sent us to tell you that the gates of the Emots Lake will be closed and he will only open them when his Thief is back home." The messengers, finished with their business, were led out of the room.

"Clever." Emma laughed coldly.

She had ascended the throne after her parents' assassination. Ever since then, Misthaven had been struggling for financial stability. King Liam knew that Emma needed the crop that was growing this summer to fill the treasury. Without the Narrow River running down from Emots Lake at the top of the mountain, they had no way to get water to the crop, and the crops would wither in the summer heat.

"Bring the Thief to me." Emma ordered.

She sat on her throne, thinking quietly what to do. It didn't take long until the guards were bringing him forward. Killian was blinking at the light in the room. Having spent a few days in the dark dungeon, it took a while for his eyes to adjust to the light. He was still dirty, dust stuck to his face, and as he sweat, it turned the dust to mud. His blue eyes seemed to stand out more against the dirt and grime. His clothes were still bloody, as his wounds hadn't been tended to.

"Your brother sent his messengers telling me he offered to ransom you, but I declined." Emma slightly tilted her head, looking for a reaction.

"I never expected you to take it, your Majesty." Killian muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I can't risk letting you go, as you would only come sneaking back and leaving me notes around the palace." Killian smiled in spite of himself, which seemed to aggravate Emma more. "I told those messengers that I wouldn't accept a ransom of any size. Do you know what they told me?"

"I haven't a clue." Killian replied.

"He told me that the Narrow River won't flow until your brother, the King, has you back home. He's closed the gates of the lake, so the river can't run to water my crops." The Queen rose from her throne, and descended the platform which her throne sat on. She was standing directly in front of him now, he had to lift his head to meet her eyes. "What do you think of that?"

"Smart plan, although it's safe to assume it won't work. Am I right?" Killian gave the Queen a smile. She smirked at him in return.

Emma turned from him without a response, pacing slightly, brushing her finger over her bottom lip while she thought. She could always force him to swear his services to her. Heaven knows he would be a useful asset. But the more she thought on it, the more she knew that having him as her Thief would be more of a threat to her. He had caused her enough humiliation as it was.

He knew her palace too well. She knew this. If she let him go now, she knew she wouldn't be able to catch him again. He wasn't likely to make the same mistake twice. There was no question on that front. She couldn't just let him go.

Emma stopped, turning to him again. Killian looked up at her once again. He knew he was hiding his fear from her. He didn't want her to see how actually frightened he was. Not of dying; but of what Emma would do to him before she had him killed.

Killian observed her, titling his head slightly. He always seemed to forget how beautiful she was until she was right before him. Her blond hair was up in a fancy knot on her head. Her skin was flawless and so fair. They had called her mother the Fairest in all the Lands. Killian couldn't recall what Queen Snow had looked like, but he'd bet Emma had her mother beat in looks. In kindness, no. Definitely not in kindness.

Gaining his courage, he decided to mock her just a little more before he was sentenced to death. Maybe if he got her mad enough, she would rush to have him killed, instead of dealing with him. Smiling widely up at her, he asked, "Have you decided on my fate yet, Swan?"

With the last word, Emma's reaction was immediate. Her face fell, and her eyes flashed. Then she struck him. His cheek stung where her hand had made contact with it. He groaned softly. She had turned from him again, and was making her way back to her throne.

She threw her command back at them with her back turned. "Hang him. Get him out of my sight. Send his body back to Mesa, and we'll see if the river flows."

Emma sat back on her throne, and watched at the guards picked Killian up and started leading him out of the room. He had his hand covering the side of his face that she had struck. Beside her, Nathaniel, the ambassador from Regina's empire overseas, caught her attention.

"I don't know what Liam thought he could achieve. He can hardly keep the river from flowing forever." Emma observed.

"Long enough. To ensure that maybe his brother gets a quick death. I mean, he must know what death sentences you've inflicted on some of your prisoners. Perhaps this is his way of manipulating you into giving his Thief a more merciful sentence." Nathaniel noted.

"Stop!" Emma commanded. Her guards took heed immediately, and turned around. Killian was facing her once again.

Whatever her neighbors thought, she didn't use violence with no conscious. If some of her ways of sentencing her prisoners to death were a little sloppy, it wasn't because she wished to be brutal. The country just couldn't afford a more private way of execution. If she pulled hearts out and crushed them, it wasn't because it gave her satisfaction. It was because it was cheaper than ordering an execution.

Regina took hearts. She was branded with the title, the Evil Queen because of how frequent she took them, not just to crush, but to collect. Emma hadn't gone as low to use someone's heart as a way to control them. But because she had taken a few to crush in front of the court, it had earned her a barbaric reputation.

In any case, she needed to not rush her judgement on what to do with Killian. She needed to find a thought out punishment that he deserved, and also sent a message to King Liam for thinking he could threaten her. Liam was trying to get her to rush her decision, and she refused to give him the satisfaction. The lake would eventually overflow, and flood Mesa if Liam kept the gate closed for too long. She just had to decide if killing Killian was worth the loss of her crop.

Emma didn't exactly care for Nathaniel. He was a sleazy sort of person, and seemed to be trying to squeeze himself into her favor. But she tolerated him for her own reasons. He was certainly insightful, and was right in this case.

Emma gestured for the guards to bring Killian to her once again. They dragged him to the base of her throne, and she looked down at him. Emma reached forward, and placed her hand under his chin, tilting his head up to look at her.

"That was a little hasty of me." She whispered. He could feel her breath on his face, and he shuddered. "Take him back to his cell. I guess I need a little more time to decide what to do with you."

He was led away again, but he turned his head to look at her as he was being dragged away. Emma leaned back into her throne, sighing.

"It's a pity about the ransom." Emma said, moving a stray hair from her face.

"Would it really have been such a large sum, anyway?" Nathaniel said.

"Maybe not to your Empress. But I could put that sum to a great use here."

"Take it then, as a gift from my Empress." Nathaniel offered, as Emma was hoping he would.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Of course. Nothing would make Regina happier than to be of service to your kingdom." Nathaniel bowed his head. Emma smiled, very pleased.

* * *

Killian was pacing his cell. He stopped, pounding the wall with his fists, and then leaning his head on it. He hated himself for getting caught. The pain in his hand from hitting the wall took his attention from the bite wound on his leg, temporality. He it helped him think clearer. He sat trying to think of a way out of this.

His last attempt to piss the Queen off enough to force her into a hasty decision seemed like a good idea at the time. It had almost worked. He would've been hung by now, and wouldn't have to face whatever she had planned for him. A hanging, although not exactly something he wanted, was better than some elaborate torture she had planned for him.

Some food was pushed through the cell door. Killian looked back at it.

 _My last meal._ He thought bitterly.

He walked over to it, looking at the stale piece of bread sadly. The soup was cold, and had no taste. Not exactly a meal fit for a royal. But he had never wanted to be one anyway, right? Killian finished his food quickly, and then lay on his bed. He fell asleep staring at the ceiling.

He was awoken by the door being forced open, and a guard calling to him.

"Oi! She's made up her mind. Come with me." He was pulled roughly off the bed, and pushed down the passage.

"I heard that she ordered for your hangin, then changed her mind." The guard laughed. "Don't worry. She never changes her mind for the better."

Killian flinched. "I know that, mate. But thanks for your insight."

He was led through into a small chamber. There were all sorts of tools hung around the room on hooks. The room looked like it belonged to a blacksmith. Killian felt his stomach drop, when he looked around and saw a chair in the middle of the room, with chains ready for him. The Queen was standing in front of the chair, waiting for him.

Killian made a feeble attempt to escape the guard holding him, but he was easily overpowered, and thrown into the chair in front of the Queen, and was chained down, his arms tied tightly to the chair arms. His head bashed harshly on the back of the chair, as he thrashed, trying to free himself. The Queen was smiling, seeming to be satisfied with his struggle to get free.

Killian struggled for a few more minutes, before he lost the will, and finally stopped. He looked at her. She was still watching him.

"Your Majesty, please." He said desperately. "Let me serve you."

Emma's eyebrows shot up in amusement. "You would betray your brother so quickly?"

Killian didn't answer. He had discussed this possibility before, and Liam had mentioned that if he needed to save himself, to pledge himself to Emma. He had never pictured that it would come down to it, but he was desperate now.

"And what could you steal for me, Thief?" Emma asked him.

"Anything. I can steal anything." Killian whispered.

"I know your reputation." Emma said softly, glancing down. She strolled over to him. Reaching for his arm, she traced a small line. "And why would I trust you?"

"I give you my word." Killian declared. The place where she traced on his arm burned as if her fingers were made of fire.

"Your word. What good is the word of a Thief?" Emma asked. She had a fair point. "I guess your brother would rather you serve me than lose your life? He has nothing I want, so obviously he thinks I couldn't use you against him."

Emma bent over him, cupping his face in her hands. "Your brother may think I can't use you against him, but I can. Your ambassador sent word that your brother accepted my right to have you hanged, but nothing 'too barbaric.' So we are going to use the old punishment for thieves. You know what that is?"

Killian tried to pull himself from her grasp. He looked over at his right hand. Emma followed his eyes with her own, smiling down at his hand. She released him and stood back. The guard grabbed a sword from the wall. Killian looked at the guard with the sword, and then back at the queen. His expression was something hard to deceiver.

Emma stared at him curiously. Was that… heartbreak? Adverting her gaze from his, she signaled the guard. The sword swung onto the wood of the chair, and Killian watched his right hand disappear behind it. The color drained from his face as his body jerked, and he looked away from it. He didn't make a sound. Emma expected him to cry out, but he just sat there, flinching, his mouth twitching in pain.

Through his haze of pain he heard her. "Killian. Was this too barbaric, do you think?"

He heard himself whisper a response. "No, your Majesty."

"Burn the wound quickly to stop the bleeding." Emma instructed. The guard did as she commanded.

Emma sat and watched as Killian struggled against the pain of the burn, her heart clenching slightly at the sight. She looked away for a second, trying to get her composure. It wasn't supposed to affect her like this. She looked back at him, seeing that he had passed out from the pain. She walked forward, inspecting him slightly, making sure he was still breathing. Small puffs of air came from his nose, and she breathed easier.

"Get a doctor to check him. I don't want that infected." Emma ordered, leaving the room quickly.

She moved through the castle quickly, until she was in her bedchambers. Her handmaidens came in, helping her undress, and then brushing her long blond hair. Emma waved them off before they were done. They retreated out of the room.

Emma sat at her vanity, biting her thumbnail. She found that her hand was shaking violently, and instead started rubbing her temples with both hands. She never got this shaky after punishing her prisoners, but something in the Thief's eyes… like he broke… Emma shook the vision of him from her head. She did what she had to do, that was all. What could a thief steal with only one hand?

* * *

A few days later, The Queen stood outside his cell. It was opened for her, and she walked inside, followed by her persona l guard. The captain, August walked by her side. Killian shifted in his bed, and turned to look at her. His breathing was shallow, and he was shivering. His injured arm rested on his stomach, covered in bandages.

As Emma walked closer to him, she noticed he was still very pale. His skin shone white contrasting his dark hair that was covered in sweat, and sticking to his face. His eyes were shining, when she leaned over him. She expected to see hatred for her through them, but they were only pain and fever. And something else she couldn't quite decipher.

"Don't hurt me anymore." His voice was pleading, and low. It shook her, but she brushed it off quickly, not wanting anyone to see.

Emma bent closer to him, needing to be sure… "Tell me Killian. What can you steal with only one hand?"

Killian stared back at her, his eyes filled with tears that he didn't let flow.

"Nothing." He spat back at her. Emma nodded her agreement.

Inspecting him a little more, she saw that the bite wound on his leg had a nasty infection. Emma sighed in frustration, and stood up and turned to the prison guard.

"I thought I said I wanted a doctor to check him."

"He did, your Majesty. He came and checked the burns." The prison guard was suddenly very nervous.

"Only the burns?" Emma asked.

"That's what you ordered, ma'am." He explained, hurriedly.

"What makes you think that if I didn't want him to die of one infection; I would want him to die of another?" Emma said through her teeth.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am."

Emma sighed, running her hand through her hair in frustration. She glanced back at Killian on the bed, considering for a second healing his wounds with her magic. But he was her prisoner, not a guest.

"Send him back to Mesa before he dies." She said to August.

"Yes your Majesty."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When the news of Killian losing his hand reached the king of Mesa, Liam locked himself in his throne room. He took no meals for the rest of the day, and wouldn't talk to anyone. It was nightfall before he said a word.

His servant, Fergus, came in, walking carefully towards him.

"You majesty, sitting here won't do you any good." Fergus said, gently.

"Thinking will." Liam grumbled.

"You need some rest, Sire."

"I need my brother to be okay, that's what I need."

It took a few days for the Misthaven guards to make it up the mountains to the kingdom of Mesa. Liam waited impatiently by the drawbridge, watching the carriage approach. When they reached him, Liam watched as they dragged his brother, and handed him over to the palace servants.

"He may need a hand getting inside." One of the Misthaven guards joked. The others sniggered.

Killian was passed out and unresponsive. Liam called for the palace physician, Galen, who was by Killian's side in seconds. Galen checked for a pulse, and checked Killian's breathing.

"He's alive, but we need to get him inside quickly." Galen announced.

Killian was put on a stretcher and carried away. Liam next turned to the guards to deal with them. They immediately looked intimidated by the king's stare, but Liam wasn't a cruel King. Not like their Queen.

"Thank you for delivering my brother. When you go back, make sure to tell your Queen that the gates of Emots Lake will be reopened." The guards nodded their heads showing that they understood. Of course sending the message to Emma about the lake was a bit redundant, as she would know before her men even reached her.

"Make sure that these men are fed before they head back." Liam ordered.

He heard the murmurs of "yes, Sire" as he rushed away, into the palace. Liam hurried through the corridors to Killian's room. He heard Killian's screams before he entered the room. Walking inside, he saw Killian thrashing around, fighting off the nurses.

Galen was looking through his remedies. Grabbing something, he rushed to Killian's side. He tried getting it down Killian's throat, but it was a struggle. The nurses had to hold him down, and it took a few tries before Killian swallowed it. Galen looked up and saw Liam. Liam walked over hastily, noting that Killian did seem to be calming down some.

"Opium." Galen explained. "He won't hold still enough for me to check his wounds."

Liam looked into Killian's face, the drugs starting to take over. Killian looked at him without recognition, and finally closed his eyes. His breathing got more even, and Galen looked over to inspect him some more.

"His arm looks like it was seen to. It is healing nicely." Galen spoke softly. "These dog bites look to be infected though. That's most likely what caused his fever."

Galen started treating the wounds, carefully while Liam watched on.

* * *

 _Killian had always hated being a prince. Ever since he could remember. He resented the high standards and the clothes. Oh how he hated the clothes. They were tight, and you could hardly move in them. Playing was made hard, because it was hard to move in his clothes, but also expected to keep them nice. He found himself slipping out of his coats as soon as he could get away, and losing them. His father was always after him about his coats and socks. But it made no difference, and more were always ordered._

 _It seemed Killian was always expected somewhere. His tutors worked him as much as possible, play dates were arranged so that he could spend time with boys his age. At an early age, Killian learned to hide from his servants, tutors, and even his brother, who was the perfect prince and was going to make a fine king someday. Killian spent his time wandering the castle, finding every secret passage, and spying on the court. Also climbing. Climbing the castle walls, and looking out over the vast mountains, down to Arendelle on one side, and Misthaven down the other side._

 _His father had tried to rein him in, but it proved to be pointless. All of his efforts were a bit halfhearted. Even though he got stern with Killian, he secretly loved his free spirit. He was like his mother._

 _Helen was a pirate before she married the King. They had fallen in love, and he had married her. It was a scandal, but the King hadn't cared. Helen had never wanted the crown. She wanted the King. She hated being Queen just as much as Killian hated being a prince. Because of her hatred for the crown, Helen asked if she could renounce her position. Instead of being a Queen, she became the Thief. It was a still a royal title, but it was one that she liked. She became a spy and thief for her country, instead of acting as Queen._

 _Because of this, Killian got along really well with his mother. He loved his brother and father as well, but his mother understood him like no one else did. She was the only one who could find him when needed. She was the only one who could get him to do anything. Whenever Killian was fed up with his tutors, he would sneak into his mother's chamber, and she would read with him. Killian loved reading._

 _She would tell him stories of her adventures on the seas, and tell him how much she missed it. They lived on a mountain, and it was so far from the coast. But some days, she would take Liam and Killian sailing on the lake._

 _Killian started stealing around the age of six. It was small things. Whenever some of his playmates would make fun of him, they would find something of theirs was missing the next day. Small treasures like favorite rocks or marbles. Killian overheard a lot of the gossip around the castle from his various hiding spots. If he ever heard the ladies of the court making fun of his mother, they would find they were missing a pair of earrings. Killian always gave these to his mother as a gift. She loved them. She never told his father about it._

* * *

The physicians tried and tried to contain Killian's fever, but it seemed like no progress was being made. Whenever he was awake, he was trashing and fighting. The fever was preventing him from recognizing anyone. Galen would have to keep dosing him with Opium to get Killian to relax enough to rest, and treat his infection.

Liam came to visit him as much as he could, mostly waiting in the next room. Feeling hopeless, he would pace around. He could hear Killian's screams, and the nurses struggling to hold him down enough to force him the drug. The sound tore him up inside. The more he listened, the angrier he got. At himself for allowing Killian to leave to Misthaven in the first place. Mostly angry at the Queen of Misthaven for doing this to him.

Galen came out, and saw Liam pacing around. "Your Highness. You are doing yourself no favors by staying. He wouldn't want you to listen to this."

"I've never heard his scream like this." Liam said softly, sinking into a nearby chair. "Emma is not going to get away with this."

"His fever hasn't broken yet, but it's not worse either. So there's a silver lining. Just hold out hope for him."

It took a few days, but the fever eventually broke. Liam walked into his brother's room, seeing him lying sick in his bed, but not fighting. Killian was awake, and when he saw Liam, he smiled just a little. Liam smiled back.

"I'm sorry." Killian murmured. "She knew I was there, where I was hiding. She knew how I was leaving. She stopped me with her magic."

"Killian, you don't need to apologize." Liam started.

"I didn't get the information you were looking for. I did see the ambassador from Regina's empire. He was seated next to her throne. But I don't know if she's treated with Regina or not." Killian explained.

"I don't care about any of that right now. I'm just glad you're safe." Liam said gently, sitting down next to Killian. Looking down at his stump, Liam's stomach dropped. His anger returned. "She's going to pay for what she did to you, Killian. I'll see to that."

"She was in her rights, Liam. Taking a thief's hand used to be the common punishment." Killian adverted his eyes from his arm, not bearing to look at it.

"You can't be serious, Killian. That hasn't been the case for over a hundred years. She's a barbarian. She did it to punish you, but she was also trying to punish me. She did it to prove a point." Liam said, furiously. "Besides, you aren't a common thief. You are part of the Royal family."

"We had no business spying on her."

"She has no business allying with Regina!" Liam jumped out of his chair, walking to the window. "If she invites Regina over here with open arms, Regina will annihilate not just Misthaven, but Mesa as well. And even Arendelle."

"She did seem really comfortable with the ambassador, but like I said. We have no proof that that is what she's doing." Killian argued. He sighed, and stared at the ceiling. "I don't really want to talk about her anymore."

"Of course not. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have upset you. You need your rest." Liam admitted.

After that, every time Liam visited he only talked about court gossip, or the weather. Killian noticed he seemed really stressed. He seemed to be working hard, and something definitely plagued his mind. But Killian didn't inquire about it.

The message that the thief's fate reached Misthaven a couple weeks after he had been delivered. The messenger bowed before Emma's throne, while he spoke.

"The thief has survived. He's still bed ridden, but they seem to be hopeful that he will make a fast recovery, even if he's permanently disabled."

Emma, her face impassive, dismissed him. He walked out of the throne room quickly, not knowing how the Queen would receive this news. Everyone stared at her quietly, but she didn't say a word, nor did she look at anyone. She just stared at the floor in front of her, evidently lost in thought.

Nathaniel leaned towards her carefully. "You seemed to be troubled, my dear Queen. Is something the matter?"

Emma gave him a falsely sweet smile, "I'm fine."

But she wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _The sword swung down, and his hand disappeared behind it. He could see her through the pain. Her green eyes staring at him while he tried not to cry out._

Killian awoke suddenly, finding himself drenched in sweat. He shook himself out of his comforter, sitting on the edge of his bed, trying to calm his breathing while his heartbeat steadied itself. His stump was still bandaged and held in a sling. It was healed, but Killian could bring himself to look at it. The nightmares were frequent, and he was glad there were no nurses here anymore to hear him scream at night.

Looking out of his window, he saw the sun just breaking over the horizon. It was barely daybreak, and Killian found it tempting to find his rum, and drink it until he fell asleep again. It helped with the nightmares for sure. But it's what he had done for a couple weeks now. He had hardly left his bed for almost two months, and he knew his brother was starting to worry. Sighing to himself, Killian walked to his closet to dress himself for the first time since he got back. Since before he left Misthaven to be exact, but Killian could let his thought drift back there. He would just find himself back in his bad again.

Picking out a simple outfit, Killian headed back to his bed, and lay the clothes down on it. He pulled the sling off of his shoulder, and threw it onto his bedside table. Getting himself dressed proved to be a little difficult without his right hand. Of course he was already pretty skilled with his left hand, having had to use it a lot while he stole. Picking locks and such definitely called for a bit of use from it, so buttoning up his vest was no problem. But his belt took a few tries. He clenched his teeth in frustration, almost giving up and going back to bed, but he knew he needed a reason to get out of bed every morning, and getting dressed is a big step.

Finally getting the belt buckled, Killian grabbed the sling from his bed side, and tried to tie it around himself again, but it was useless. Throwing it back down, he wandered over to his desk. He sat down, pulled out some paper, and a quill. He had trouble opening the ink bottle, so he had to use his teeth as well as his hand to get it open. It took a few tries, but he was positive with practice, it will be easy enough. Killian put the quill to the page, slowly writing his name. His handwriting wasn't the best, but he knew with practice that too would get better. At least he could write, and it was readable. Propping open a book, he decided to copy a page, but this proved frustrating. Every time he wrote something, his hand would smudge it while it sped across the paper.

Flinging the quill down, he ran his hand through his hair. Looking out the window in front of him, he watched the sun rise higher in the sky, until he was sick of sitting there. Getting up, he walked over to his dresser, and found some of his rum. Sitting it bed, he sipped at it, trying to keep the monsters away, but failing. When he finally felt the alcohol buzzing nicely in his head, he lay back down, and let sleep consume him once again.

Every morning Killian does it again. Gets out of bed, gets dressed, and practices his handwriting, before going back to bed. He never leaves his room, and hardly eats anything that is sent to him.

* * *

A few weeks later, while he was sitting at his desk writing, he heard a knock on the door. He called for them to enter without moving from his position. The door creaked open softly, and Killian turned to see who it was. It was the tailor.

"What are you doing here?" Killian asked.

"I've come to fit you for some new dinner clothes." He answered, quickly walking in, and shutting the door behind him.

"I don't need new dinner clothes." Killian said between his teeth. He hated fittings.

"His Royal Highness has ordered for you to be fitted for some new dinner clothes. He expects you to dinner tonight." The tailor grabbed the stool from the corner on the room, and pulled Killian's hand until he followed him, and stepped on the stool.

"What's wrong with the dinner clothes I have?" Killian groaned, and the tailor started taking measurement.

"I daresay those would hardly fit you now. You've lost so much weight since you've basically starved yourself. And also… there's your hand to take into account."

Killian didn't reply to that. He just stared forward, not making eye contact.

"You know the word around the kingdom is that you are trying to starve yourself to death. No one believes that you want to live anymore. Your brother, the King, is very intent on not letting that happen. He believes a big step it to start leaving your bedchamber."

Killian looked at his tailor for a few moments, but then tore his eyes away from him.

"Well, I can take these measurements with me for now. You should have your dinner clothes ready within the next couple weeks."

"Please take your time. I'm in no rush." Killian said, voice dripping with sarcasm. The tailor left the room. Killian bitterly, got back in bed, grabbing his rum from his bedside table.

A couple weeks later, his dinner jacket was delivered for him. He put it on, begrudgingly, and head to the dinner hall. When he walked in, everyone turned to look at him, staring at his bandaged arm. Killian stared back uncertainly, hating the looks on their faces. He saw his brother, and Liam looked so happy to see him, that Killian decided that it was worth it to come.

Killian walked to the table, where he was seated by one of the servants. The talk around him was very hushed, and everyone seems to be walking on eggshells around him, not wanting to say anything that will upset him. They talk about useless gossip, the weather, and the harvest. That's it. Killian doesn't participate.

When the courses arrive, Killian can't eat the meat, because he can't cut it. The servants come over and cut it into small bites for him, and Killian sits back in his chair, feeling for all the earth like he's a toddler who can't chew properly. When the servants back away, leaving his plate ready for him, Killian looks around, daring anyone to laugh, but they don't. No one dares even to even look him in the eyes. He eats quickly, and leaves as soon as he can.

After a couple days of dinners like this, Killian doesn't showing up. Liam goes to visit him afterwards. Killian is sitting up in his bed, dressed and ready to go. He's staring out the window, and when Liam enters the room, Killian looks at him, face impassive.

"I couldn't bare it again. I already know that the harvest is good, and the weather has been fine. What's the point?" Killian asks, putting his rum to his mouth, and taking a swig.

"Killian, I'm sorry. I don't want to force you to do anything. But I hate to see you shut up in this room day after day. At least consider coming to dinner once a week." Liam pleaded.

"Once a week? Aye. I think I can do that."

* * *

In Misthaven, Emma sat alone in her throne room, slowly tracing the patterns in the arm of her chair. She heard the doors open from across the room, and looked up to see the captain of her guard, August, coming forward. He knelt in front of her throne, and Emma beckoned him closer.

"What news do you have about the Thief?" She asked, her eyes once again focused on her hands tracing the arm of her throne.

"There hasn't been much information. Your scouts in Mesa say that he appears at dinner once a week. He doesn't seem at all interested in the political situation. The nights he attends dinner, no one talks about it." August answered. As he finished, his eyes shot up and focused on behind Emma. Emma looked up, seeing where his eyes led, and looked behind her.

Nathaniel walked from behind her throne. Stepping in front of August, he sat in front of Emma taking her hand and kissing it. "Your majesty looks beautiful tonight."

Emma smiled down at him, taking her hand back slowly. "Thank you Nathaniel. Will you have a seat?" Emma gestured to the seat next to her, which Nathaniel sat in.

Emma turned her attention back to August, who was looking at Nathaniel from the corner of his eye. "What is his title now? How is he addressed?"

"I'm not sure, your Majesty."

"How does the King address him as?" Emma asked quickly.

"I believe his brother still referred to him as Thief." August replied.

"Why should that matter? He only has one hand." Nathaniel cut in. Emma glanced at him briefly.

"His brain is still intact, and he's as clever as they come." Emma explained.

"You talk like you know him, my dear Queen." Nathaniel said.

"I used to." Emma said softly. "Our families weren't close, but we were acquainted in our youth. I guess I never knew him really well, but I knew him enough to know he prided himself on his quick wit. He once told me that so long as his brain was okay, he could make lasting damage on anyone that threatened him."

"You could have just killed him." Nathaniel noted.

"Yes I could've. But this has been much more satisfying." Emma smiled. Nathaniel smiled back at her. Of course she was lying. At night she dreams about him. Dreams about his face right after she took his hand. All white and full of pain.

Emma turned to August, who was staring at her, waiting for orders.

"You're excused August." August nodded, bowing low, before he walked to the doors. Just before he opened them, Emma called back after him. "Wait one second, August."

August turned to look at his Queen. She gave a simple order. "Get it done." August nodded and left the room. Get it done. Find out how Nathaniel got into her throne room without being announced.

* * *

Nathaniel headed back into his chambers, where his manservant, Tim sat waiting for him with a letter. Nathaniel took it from him, and sat down at his desk, reading over the words carefully. Tim poured him a glass of water, while he read. Nathaniel finished the letter, and took the glass, gulping it down fast.

"Who is it from, milord?"

"It's from Queen Regina. She's asking about the gold she's sent to the barbarian queen. She wants to know if we've struck a deal for an alliance yet." Nathaniel answered. "It seems a bit hasty of her, to be sure. Mostly likely because she knows how useful Emma can be. With her magic, the two of them could be unstoppable. But if she decided not to, why she could make a very dangerous enemy."

"Do you think she'll ally with our Queen?" Tim asked.

"I'm confident in my abilities." Nathaniel smirked. "She is very beautiful, don't you think Tim?"

Tim swallowed hard, "W…well…I… of course. No one…could deny her beauty, milord."

"Indeed. She's a very beautiful woman, and sufficiently simple. She's very easily led." Nathaniel remarked, licking his lips in thought.

"Well, milord, she has had control of the country for years, and has handled it well. Her barons are afraid of her for sure, but the people have her loyalty." Tim said.

"Well yes. Her barons are afraid that she'll rip out their hearts at the first sign of an uprising. And she has the loyalty of her people because of her parents. She has handled the politics very well, I'll admit. But she's very young still, and I think I'm right in saying that all that has been the work of her advisors. Not so much of her. I daresay she'll be looking for another, especially with the war that she's found herself in." Nathaniel grinned.

"You're hoping she'll choose you to be her advisor." Tim asked.

"Yes, for now. I am the richest ambassador in her court, that's for sure. But I'm hoping I could be something a lot…closer to her than just that."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So there is a lot of back story in this chapter. I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Thanks to everyone who follows this story. It means a lot to me.**

Chapter Five

 _Emma was staring out of the window of the carriage. There was nothing really to look at but the trees, but Emma was excited to finally see what her home looked like from up the mountains. She could feel the excitement still fluttering in her stomach like butterflies. It had kept her up half the night, but she didn't care. She was always stuck in her castle. She was able to go into the villages a couple times a year with her mother, but not often. She was still very young, and her dad was very protective of her._

 _The fact that they were bringing her to Mesa with them had surprised her. They had been invited to a Royal Ball in honor of Prince Liam, who was turning eighteen. They would be there for a couple days, so King David had suggested they bring Emma along, to give her a bit of adventure. She wouldn't be allowed at the ball, she knew. She was only eight, and much too young to attend. But her mother had mentioned that the King of Mesa had another son around her age. Emma didn't really care about that fact at all. As far as she was concerned, boys her age were all idiots. But she figured it would be fun to be somewhere that wasn't home for a change._

 _The journey to Mesa from Misthaven took all day, from before daybreak, to after sunrise. By the time they reached the gates to the Mesa castle, Emma had fallen asleep. Her father scooped her into his arms, and started carrying her inside, following the servants sent to fetch them and bring them to the guest wing. Emma stirred in her father's arms, waking up and blinking at him._

 _"_ _Did we make it to Mesa?" She asked groggily._

 _"_ _Yes, little duck." He answered fondly. Queen Snow smiled at them both._

 _"_ _I wanted to see what Misthaven looked like from up here." Emma said, a little disappointed._

 _"_ _It's much too dark to see right now. But you'll be able to in the morning." Emma nodded, and closed her eyes again, feeling warm and safe._

 _The next morning she woke up, and instantly ran to the window. They had the perfect view of Misthaven from here, and Emma was surprised how small it looked. The castle looked so big compared to the capitol city, and she could hardly see any of the outlining villages. They were covered in forest. It was definitely beautiful._

 _"_ _Daddy!" Emma ran to the next room, and found her parent still in bed. Climbing over both of them, she whispered into her father's ear. "Dad! You won't believe how pretty our castle is from here."_

 _David groaned in protest, while Emma kept playfully hitting him on the chest. "Snow, your daughter is certifiably insane."_

 _"_ _This early in the morning, she's your daughter." Snow said, grumbling and hiding her head under the pillow. Emma giggled._

 _"_ _Aren't you the one that tells me that royalty doesn't get the luxury of sleeping in?" Emma replied._

 _"_ _That doesn't apply during vacation, smarty pants." Snow said, peeking out from under the pillow._

 _"_ _Please Mom! Dad! I want to have a look around. I bet we can even see Arendelle from up here!"_

 _"_ _You can. I've seen it before." David said._

 _"_ _Come on! Show me!" Emma gently tugged his arm until he sat up._

 _"_ _Okay okay. Why don't you go get dressed, and we'll do the same. Then we can head to greet the King." David said, giving in._

 _"_ _Greet the King?" Emma asked, her face dropping a little._

 _"_ _It's our duty as his guests, Emma. We'll have breakfast with them, and then we can go looking around, okay?"_

 _"_ _Okay." Emma agreed. Climbing down she went to get dressed._

 _When they were escorted into the breakfast room, Emma watched the King stand up to greet them. His son, that Emma assumed was Liam, followed suit. When they were in front of them, they bowed to one another._

 _"_ _It was so good of you to make it. Did you have a safe journey?" The King of Mesa asked._

 _"_ _It was lovely. Thank you." Snow answered._

 _"_ _Glad to hear it. This is my son, Liam." Liam held out his hand, and David shook it. Emma noticed that Liam was very good looking, his hair curly black locks, and his eyes were bluer than any she than ever seen._

 _"_ _This is our daughter, Emma." Snow said, putting her hands on Emma's shoulders. Emma reached out her hand to the king, and he kissed the top of it._

 _"_ _It's good to meet you Emma."_

 _"_ _Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you too, your Highness." Emma replied._

 _"_ _I have another boy, around your age. Killian. But I'm afraid we can never locate him for these types of gatherings. My wife sends her regrets, as she's feeling too ill to attend breakfast this morning." The King then gestured them to sit, and they were seated on the left of the King._

 _"_ _You know the King and Queen of Arendelle I presume?" The King of Mesa gestured to the King and Queen seated next to Liam. They nodded their heads at King David and Queen Snow in greeting._

 _"_ _So good to see you again." Queen Gerta said fondly to Snow. "I'm afraid we had to leave our girls home this time, which is a shame. I'm sure they would've had a great time playing with you, Emma."_

 _Emma smiled politely back, but didn't reply. The princesses of Arendelle were never allowed anywhere, from what Emma heard. They were the most sheltered kids that Emma had ever heard about, even for royalty. Emma knew it was because the older girl, Elsa had magic that was hard to control. It made her feel bad for Elsa, because Emma also had magic that she wasn't the best at controlling, but her parents had never locked her up for it. She supposed Elsa's magic must be more out of hand than hers was. But it was still sad._

 _Breakfast was pretty dull to Emma. She was used to these sorts of gatherings, but she always found herself tuning out of the conversations. Instead she kept thinking about what she was going to do once breakfast was over. Mesa was bound to be beautiful, all surrounded by mountains._

 _When it was finally over, Emma and her parents were shown around by some of the servants. They were shown the entire castle, and even out in the city. David bought Emma a necklace from one of the shops. It had a swan on it, and Emma smiled at him. He reached down to tie it around her neck, and whispered into her ear, "For my Swan Princess."_

 _After that, they went and saw the lake. There were actual swans swimming there, and Emma giggled at her father, holding his hand. She loved swans. They were very beautiful birds, but they were also more dangerous than they looked. David always told Emma that she was like a swan, because she looked sweeter than she actually was. She had a fierce but vivacious spirit, and would give anyone a run for their money if they underestimated her._

 _Later that night, David and Snow got ready for the ball. Since Emma wasn't allowed to attend, she was given free range to explore the castle, as long as she didn't leave it. Emma wandered down the hallway, right outside the ball room, listening to the music that played within, and the gleeful chatter that rang through the hall. Emma couldn't wait until she was old enough to go to balls. They looked wonderful._

 _While peeking through the crack in the door, Emma heard some scuffling behind her. Turning around quickly, she saw a boy with dark hair leaning against the wall, looking at her with a mischievous smile._

 _"_ _Do you often spy on people while they are dancing?" He asked._

 _"_ _Do you often sneak up behind people?" Emma snapped. His smile grew wider, and Emma felt like punching his face._

 _"_ _Yes." He said simply._

 _"_ _Why?" Emma asked curiously._

 _"_ _To freak them out." He shrugged. He pushed himself off the wall, and walked over to her. Emma noticed his eyes were the exact shade of blue as Liam's. He held out his hand. "I'm Killian."_

 _Emma stared at Killian's hand, but didn't take it. "You're the other prince?"_

 _His face fell a little, but he still smiled. He let his hand fall. "Technically speaking."_

 _"_ _I was starting to think that you didn't exist."_

 _"_ _I do."_

 _"_ _Where have you been? Sneaking up on other people?" Emma asked, still not knowing if she liked this boy._

 _"_ _I've been with my mother actually. She's been sick, so I was reading to her." Killian said defensively._

 _"_ _I'm sorry." Emma said quickly. "Is she very ill?"_

 _"_ _I don't know." Killian said, adverting his eyes. "So did you want to sneak in?"_

 _"_ _Sneak in?" Emma questioned._

 _"_ _Into the ball? My brother's birthday?" Killian asked, gesturing behind Emma to the door. "You looked like you wanted to go."_

 _"_ _I was just looking." Emma shook her head._

 _"_ _Okay." Killian said, simply. "You want to do something then?"_

 _"_ _Do what?" Emma asked, unsure._

 _"_ _I don't know. We could climb to the roof of the castle."_

 _"_ _That's dangerous." Emma said quickly, shaking her head._

 _"_ _I do it all the time. On the top tower you can see everything. You can see Misthaven and Arendelle at the same time. And the stars will be pretty bright by now."_

 _"_ _I don't know." Emma said, taking a step back._

 _"_ _It will be fine. You won't fall." Killian assured her._

 _"_ _Why do you climb to the top of the tower anyway?"_

 _"_ _Well, I started to..to hide I guess. You know… when my brother is chasing me, because I stole something of his. Or when the idiots that I associate with are chasing me, because I outsmarted them again." Killian rambled. He grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her along with him. "Come on. Let's go."_

 _"_ _I didn't say I wanted to." Emma said softly, looking at her hand in his._

 _"_ _But you haven't pulled away from me, so I assumed you did. You don't seem the type to just follow someone, unless you wanted to."_

 _"_ _Yeah maybe."_

 _He led her through the twists and turns of the castle, taking short cuts she wouldn't have guessed where there, until they were in the highest tower. Killian jumped up into the windowsill, and sat down, patting the seat next to him for Emma to join him._

 _"_ _We don't have to climb the roof if you don't want to." Killian said, as she climbed by him and sat down._

 _"_ _Thanks." Emma said gratefully. Just sitting this high, with her legs dangling down into the air, was scaring her. She fought the urge to climb back inside._

 _Looking down, she saw the lights of her castle blinking up at her. "That's where I live."_

 _"_ _I figured." Killian mumbled._

 _"_ _Why do boys chase you?" Emma asked abruptly._

 _"_ _Because I steal from them." Killian answered._

 _"_ _That's not very nice." Emma said stiffly._

 _"_ _I only steal from them when they're jerks. They are all bigger than me, so I wouldn't stand a chance fighting them with my fists. So instead I have to fight them with my mind."_

 _"_ _By stealing from them? Doesn't that make them angrier at you."_

 _"_ _Yeah. But I can always outrun them. Also, they aren't very bright and I can always turn the fight into something else. I always get them to fight each other instead of me, so that I can get away By the time they realize, I'm gone. I guess it helps to have Liam around too. He looks out for me." Killian smiled, and looked at Emma. "You know, it doesn't matter if people are bigger and stronger than you, so long as you're smart. That way you can always find a way to win fights."_

 _"_ _You wouldn't need to win fights if you're nice and don't start them." Emma said flatly._

 _"_ _Yeah, maybe." Killian laughed._

* * *

 _Killian's mother died a little before his ninth birthday. She never recovered from her illness, and she passed in the night. The King never recovered from the grief of losing his wife, and he passed shortly after Killian turned ten. Liam was crowned King. Shortly after, Liam was invited to a ball in Misthaven. He brought his brother along, to get him out of the castle, and maybe cheer him up._

 _As soon as they entered the palace, Killian disappeared. Liam entered the throne room alone to greet the King and Queen. When they asked where his brother was, Liam told them that he was exploring, if that was alright. They looked at Liam with great sympathy, and said it was perfectly fine._

 _Killian wandered the castle, and found several nooks that he could hide into, in case he heard people coming. He didn't have much trouble because most of the staff was downstairs getting ready for the ball. As he moved through the castle, he mentally mapped it out. Taking note of every wing, the passages, and the shortcuts. They would only be here until tomorrow, but Killian decided he might sneak down here to go over the castle more thoroughly. He had done it with his own, and it felt nice to be finding new secrets and mapping out a new castle._

 _He spent all day doing just that. It got dark, and he heard the music from the ballroom, and went to the nearest window. There was a courtyard below, and there were plenty of apple trees grown in it. Killian found there was a nice vine growing up the sides of the castle to his window, and climbed down quickly, until he found the wall of the courtyard._

 _Walking around the wall silently, he found a door leading to the ball room from the courtyard. The door was closed, but someone was outside it. Climbing onto a tree, he got closer, and looked down to see who it was._

 _It was Princess Emma. She was dancing by herself in time to the music. She was dressed in red, and her long blond hair fell down her back. She was humming to herself while she twirled, and Killian smiled. The door was opened, and Killian peaked through the branches to see who it was._

 _It was King David. Killian sat listening to them, hearing only snippets through the wind._

 _"_ _I can't wait unitl I'm old enough…" Emma voice floated towards him._

 _"_ _You will be soon." The King was saying. "My Swan Princess."_

* * *

Killian awoke. The sun was fully up, shining in through his window. He had dreamed of her again. Of Emma. But she was younger, dancing in her courtyard. There were no swords swinging, no green eyes staring evilly at him.

Sitting up, Killian swung his feet out of bed, and stood up. He walked to his wardrobe, and got himself dressed. Then headed over to practice writing, again. Just as he got started, he heard a knock on his door, and turned around to see Liam walk inside.

"Liam." Killian nodded to his brother, and Liam made his way over to him.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." Killian focused his attention back to the page in front of him, dipping his quill into the ink.

"Are you? Because you've shut yourself away in here all autumn, practicing your handwriting."

"Well what else do I have to do? I only have one hand, and it's not even the right one." Killian said softly.

"There's plenty that you can still do, Killian. " Liam expressed. "I miss you, Killian. I miss my little brother."

"Perhaps you mean younger brother." Killian said, a smile teasing his face.

"Killian you're still my Thief, and I still need you." Liam said.

"What can I steal with only one hand?" Killian lifted his stump, showing Liam.

Liam turned his back staring at the wall for a few moments. Killian watched his brother curiously, until Liam turned to face him.

"Killian, we are at war with Misthaven. When we released the barrier to the lake, we let the whole wall go, and the water that rushed down overwhelmed their irrigation system. Their crops were flooded. Their Queen sent a message telling me that she considered it an act of war, and I agreed. We have been at war for weeks now. Months even."

"You started a war on my behalf?!" Killian tried to remain calm, but he could feel the anger pulsing throughout his body.

"As ruthless as she is, she's been smart with how she's ruled her kingdom until now. But her allying with The Evil Queen…Regina…that can't be overlooked. It puts us all at risk."

"I told you, you have no proof that that is what she's doing."

"All of my sources say that she is getting very close to Regina's ambassador, Nathaniel. Even you yourself.."

"Well if she wasn't allying with Regina, she sure as hell has a reason to now." Killian cut in.

"We couldn't take any chances. Our kingdom is at risk. You have always been a wonderful consultant, Killian. You are smart and I could use you now more than ever. Maybe not to steal anything physical. But maybe you can help me by stealing something more important. Peace, Killian. Try to steal that for me. For me and for your country. Hell, for all of our countries."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A pretty short chapter this time, but it made sense to cut to the next one. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter Six

 _After Killian and Liam's parents were gone, and Liam was crowned king, Killian lost a bit of his liveliness. Usually having lots of energy, and being a fairly happy child, he was now more broody. He kept to his rooms, reading book, studying history. He no longer climbed the castle walls, no longer hid from everybody, and Liam grew worried._

 _He was still very young, and Liam had tried his best to be strong for his brother. But it was hard. Being crowing King meant that he had much more responsibilities, and so much of his time was taken up trying to learn to run a country that he wasn't able to be there for his brother as much as he would have liked. Killian was the only family he had left, and he was failing him._

 _Killian hated being cooped up in the castle. Sneaking through its secret passages held no thrill to him now, and he no longer had his mother to run to, to escape the ridiculousness which was his royal life. Liam saw it on his brother's face every time he saw him. So he made up his mind, and called Killian to his meeting room._

 _Killian looked so small compared to the usual people that met with him here. He sat Killian down on a seat next to his, and took a deep breath._

 _"_ _Killian I know you hate it here." Liam said. Killian looked at him, but he didn't answer. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to be there for you."_

 _"_ _You've done the best you can." Killian mumbled. "You're the king now."_

 _"_ _Yeah that I am." Liam smiled sadly. "I was wondering if you would like to go to a school away from here?"_

 _"_ _What kind of school?" Killian asked._

 _"_ _Military School. You'll learn to sword fight there, and they have a big library."_

 _"_ _You don't want me here anymore?"_

 _"_ _Of course I do. I just know that you've been sad here. This will give you something to focus on. Give you the option to become whatever you want, without having to be a prince for a while."_

 _Killian thought about it for a while, and then nodded his head._

 _So Killian went to military school. The first few weeks there, Killian felt like writing to his brother to be sent back home. But after a while he found it very enjoyable. He learned to swordfight from masters, and Killian found it to be something that he could throw all his concentration into. It helped take his mind away from his grief. He learned very quickly, and was very skilled. He was one of the best pupils. He studied war tactics and strategy._

 _Liam wrote to his brother every week, and was very pleased that Killian seemed to enjoy it. Liam planned on giving Killian to office of Minister of War when he was of age. The masters at the school wrote to Liam about Killian's progress, praising his ability to handle any position in the army, or even as one of Liam's personal counselors. Killian returned home at fifteen, and Liam offered him a place in the army until he was old enough to become Minister of War._

 _"_ _I know you have always hated being a prince, so I thought this would be something that you would like instead." Liam had said._

 _"_ _That is very generous of you, but no." Killian had replied. "I was thinking, I could instead become the Thief. Take Mother's place."_

 _Killian was still very young, but Liam knew his brother's skill all too well, having spent half his life chasing Killian around, and not being able to find him. Now only that, but all the treasures he was certain his brother had taken from him. With Killian's training added to his skill set, Liam was confident in his brother. So he had agreed to it. Killian was now his Thief and one of his private counselors. Sent out to spy for him, and steal information he needed to keep his kingdom peaceful._

* * *

"So how has the Snow Queen responded to all this." Killian asked his brother.

"She's kept out of both sides, stopped trade with both of us, and is threatening to put up a ice wall to protect her kingdom from us both, and Regina is need be." Liam responded.

"Emma could easily break that down." Killian muttered. Liam looked back at him in surprise.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, brother."

"Well, in any case, it couldn't keep out both Regina and Emma. Not with both of their magic. Sooner or later Elsa will have to face this. She can't hide from it." Killian sighed, looking away from his brother. He lifted his right arm out of habit, intending to brush the hair out of his eyes. He quickly used his left hand instead, hoping his brother didn't notice.

"Elsa is afraid that if we all keep fighting amongst ourselves, it's going to make it easier for Regina to attack and conquer this whole peninsula." Liam explained.

"This is true." Killian stated.

"She's going to be looking to ally with one of us, and my guess is she'll go with Emma, because they both have magic. Though that would be foolish, seeing as Emma is already aligning with Regina."

"You don't know that for sure." Killian reminded Liam. Liam rolled his eyes. "But probably likely now because of the war. Unless she could get Elsa to ally with her, but that is very bad for us."

Liam nodded but didn't answer further. Killian pressed on. "Perhaps we call for a cease fire?"

"No. If Emma is opening Regina over here with open arms, I'm going to stay one step ahead of her." Liam said gently, looking at his brother. "The best way to help us is to get Elsa to ally with us instead. That way we could fend off Emma's troops, and our mountains plus Elsa's magic would keep Regina off as well, if she comes and takes Misthaven."

"What exactly do you have in mind, Liam?"

"I'm going to propose marriage to her. To Elsa."

* * *

Killian attended dinner that night, but he didn't talk to anyone. They all seemed to talk to him like he was dying. No one talked about the war still, not wanting to upset him, like if he was upset, he would fall down dead in front of them all.

He angrily walked into his bedchamber, and slammed the door behind him. It took him a few moments to realize there was something on his bed. He walked over to it, and found an assortment of prosthetics. Fake hands, some curled in a ball, some curled halfway, some just flat. There was also an assortment of hooks to choose from as well. The attachment to his arm sat beside them all.

Killian picked them all up carefully, torn between being angry at his brother for sending them, and defeat. Maybe it was time he stopped sulking around, and this was the first step.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this chapter had me stumped for a bit, but I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks to everyone who's reading this story. I love all of you. xoxoxo**

Chapter Seven

The winter hit quickly, snowing Mesa in the mountains. The Misthaven army was forced to retreat from the blizzards, and headed home until the weather cleared. Mesa's army was given a much needed break from further advances, and headed home too. King Liam had filled the food storage to last through the winter, but it was a bit low since a lot of the money from the treasury had gone to the troops. No one knew how long the winter would last, and Liam prayed it would be short, while the people prayed it would be long, so they wouldn't have to go back to war.

Liam spent the next couple months focusing on courting the Snow Queen from Arendelle, who seemed very determined in her stance of not getting involved in the war, which is what would happen if she married the King of Mesa. But Elsa did seem to enjoy Liam's advances, and they continued writing to each other throughout the winter. The mushiness of the letters seemed to increase with every one, which amused Killian immensely.

Killian had snuck into his brothers chambers, and read the letter from Elsa over Liam's shoulder without Liam noticing. When Killian burst out laughing, Liam had jumped from being startled, and then aimed a kick in this brother's direction, one that Killian easily avoided. Liam was reminded of how Killian had been before his incident in Misthaven, and it softened his heart greatly. He rolled his eyes in his brother's direction, and sat back at his desk to write a reply.

"You two do seem to be getting quite close, considering the fact that you are trying to court her for political reasons." Killian observed, sitting on his brother's bed.

"That's not true." Liam said simply, not looking up from the letter he was writing.

"Isn't it?"

"Well, perhaps it started that way. But it doesn't mean that was the main purpose of... my advances." Liam sifted uncomfortably in his seat, and Killian laughed.

"You're telling me that you were lying to me during our conversation all those weeks ago?"

"No. I'd be lying if I said there was no political purpose for this, but… I like Elsa. Very much."

"I guess if you really wanted to end this war, and insure that Regina's forces were held at bay, the more obvious choice is to marry Emma." Killian said thoughtfully.

"Indeed, although I'm not sure anyone has enough charm to get her to agree to a marital union." Liam speculated. "I'd probably find myself killed if I tried to force myself upon her like that."

Killian smiled, more out of sadness than amusement. "Aye."

Liam looked back at his brother, seeing the look on Killian's face puzzled him greatly.

"What's the matter, Killian? Did I say something?" Liam asked.

"No. Of course not. I should leave you to reply to your… 'to be betrothed'."

* * *

It was some weeks until Elsa agreed to Liam's proposal. But she had conditions. She wouldn't marry him until there was peace between Mesa and Misthaven, as she didn't want to put her country in a war she saw as pointless. The conditions of the union were kept private, and Liam and Elsa announced their engagement.

It was very early spring, and the mountains were still snowed in, giving Mesa just a couple more weeks of peace before they would have to go back to war with Misthaven. The unease in the kingdom was obvious. But Liam was hopeful Emma would sign a peace treaty once the news of his engagement with Elsa reached Misthaven. In the meantime, a Royal Engagement party was planned down in Arendelle. Elsa has specifically melted enough snow down the pass between their countries, and the invitations were sent.

Killian and Liam, along with the Ministers of Mesa and other high ranking officials made their way down to Arendelle. It was a beautiful kingdom, there was no doubt. Killian looked out to the sea, loving how far they seemed to stretch. He understood why his mother had been so homesick, especially on top of the mountains. The waters definitely held their own mysteries that Killian longed to uncover, but it was never something that he had had the opportunity to do.

The castle was quite a large one, but Killian knew it well enough. It hardly had the sort of secrets that one of Misthaven had. It was quite straightforward, and Killian had it mapped out. This was something of a saving grace, especially if he was going to have to survive this ball. Killian had never really cared for them to begin with, let alone now that he only had one hand. Escape looked to be the only option, although Killian was certainly going to put in an effort, for his brother.

Liam's happiness seemed to be radiating from him when they were presented in front of Queen Elsa. His smile was wide and genuine, and when he kissed Elsa's hand he looked smitten. Killian was very happy for his brother, especially since Elsa looked equally smitten with Liam as he was with her.

"You are breath taking, milady." Liam said, his eyes shining.

"Thank you." Elsa replied. Liam took a step back from her, and she gestured to her right, where the Princess of Arendelle was standing. "This is my sister Anna."

"Such a pleasure to meet you." Liam said kindly, shaking Anna's hand.

"It's so great to have you here. We very rarely have guests. I love having guests here. And Balls. This is going to be spectacular." Anna rambled excitedly.

"Indeed, I hope so." Liam said politely. "This is my brother, Killian. He's the Thief of Mesa."

Killian, who was standing awkwardly behind his brother, was forced to walk forward. He made no move to shake either of their hands, as his right hand was a false one, and he didn't want to draw attention to it. But he bowed slightly, and the sisters beamed at him.

"Wow. You both are really handsome." Anna expressed, and then seemed to instantly regret her words. "I mean, you both are…um…I'm not…I'm married. To Kristoff. He's right over there." They all turned and looked at Kristoff, who waved at them awkwardly. Killian bit back a laugh.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations. And both of you are beautiful as well." Liam said kindly. Anna beamed at him, and Elsa smiled a little shyly.

"We'll have the servants lead you to the guest corridors." Elsa said, signaling to the servants, who responded immediately.

* * *

Killian was leaning against the wall, drink in hand, watching the dance floor. Many people were dancing, and there was chatter all around the hall. People seemed to be having a wonderful time. Killian was glad it was going well, for his brother's sake, but he had no intention of dancing. Once upon a time, he would have seen one of these balls as an opportunity to charm a girl, and enjoy his evening. But now, he had no desire for it. Dancing was sure to be made awkward without the use of his right hand.

He was wearing a fake one. He had been trying out hooks and fake hands, and found that hooks simply had more use. Fake hands were useless. They couldn't do much, but they certainly looked better than a hook did, more natural as they were covered with gloves. They drew less attention. It was a decision between usefulness and vanity. The ball was obviously an occasion that called for vanity. But dancing with someone would definitely draw attention to it, and he would have to explain it. Although he was sure everyone had heard by now. Draining his glass, he was about to go looking for another drink, when Liam found him.

"Killian, why have you been sulking all night? Usually by now, you would have some girl fawning over you."

"I'm not really in the mood, Liam."

"Not in the mood? Oh come on, Killian. Try to enjoy yourself. It's not like your dancing is impaired in any way. You still have both legs." Liam teased.

"This is true. This fake hand does look natural. Maybe I should've worn the hook instead. That would scare everyone off pretty quickly."

"Or intrigue them more." Killian looked away from his brother, shaking his head softly at Liam's remark. "The Killian I knew would've used this to his advantage."

"Maybe I don't want to charm some girl right now. Maybe the Killian you knew is gone." Killian's eyes fell down to his fake hand, his left hand fidgeting with the glove.

Liam looked at his brother, his face full of sadness. "Killian, you can't just stop living your life."

"What women would be interested in a man with a handicap?" Killian asked, gesturing his fake hand.

Liam opened his mouth to argue, but saw Elsa across the room gesturing for him to join her. Liam looked at his brother, who rolled his eyes. "Go to your bride to be. This night is about you two after all."

"We'll talk later?" Liam asked. Killian nodded, and Liam left him.

Only a moment had passed before Liam's spot was taken up by a blond woman wearing a green ball gown. Killian looked at her, a little started by her sudden appearance. She however seemed unfazed, and pushed a drink into his hand.

"You looked like you wanted another one of these." She explained, taking a sip of her own drink.

"Yes. Thank you." Killian answered, leaning back against the wall.

"You don't seem to be having a very good time."

"Indeed, I was just thinking of leaving." Killian nodded, taking care not to down his drink, and sipped at it carefully.

"You don't like balls?"

"Not particularly. But my brother is getting married, so I figured I would come to support him."

"So you're the Prince of Mesa?"

"Thief of Mesa." Killian corrected. "Killian Jones."

"Tink." Tink held her hand out, but Killian didn't take it. Tink didn't seem to mind, she just lowered her hand, and leaned against the wall beside him.

"It's nice to meet you Killian." Tink said, looking out to the dance floor, sipping her drink again. "So let me guess. Bad breakup?"

Killian looked at her, his face incredulous. "What?"

"The reason you're sulking, instead of mingling." Tink explained.

"No." Killian said simply.

"Brokenheart?" Tink asked.

"Not particularly." Killian said.

Tink looked at him for a long time, but he didn't meet her eye. "Well that's good then."

"What's good?" Killian's eyes shot to hers, and she laughed.

"I just wouldn't have believed that anyone could break your heart. It just seems like it would be the other way around." Tink teased.

"I happen to be a gentleman." Killian shot back, feigning offense, quirking one eye brow in amusement.

"I don't doubt it." Tink replied.

* * *

Emma pushed some stray hairs from her face as she walked through the corridor to the smaller throne room. She had ordered to eat there privately, not being able to stomach eating with her Barons that evening. They had been driving her crazy all winter. This war had already cost Misthaven greatly, and the Barons were demanding more from her. The unease was obvious, and she knew the only reason there hadn't been a mutiny was because they were afraid she would rip all their hearts out. They had demanded a war, yet she was to blame for it. There was no way to please them, and Emma was tired of dealing with it.

The servants waiting outside the door opened it as soon as she approached. She entered to room, and found a small dining table set for her. Emma walked over to it, but before she could sit down, August signaled to her from the door, and seconds later Nathaniel strolled through it. He gave a polite nod to August, then walked over to the queen, bowing lowly.

"My dear queen."

"Nathaniel!" Emma feigned excitement. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"The pleasure is mine, your majesty. I came to inquire if you would desire a dining guest?" Nathaniel stood up, but still held Emma's hand.

"I would love nothing else. But I'm afraid that the dining selection is very limited tonight. Just soups and salads. No meat. Would that be an inconvenience?"

"Ah. I see. As much as I do enjoy soups and salads, meat is a weakness of mine." Nathaniel admitted.

"I was afraid of that." Emma said rather sadly.

"Well perhaps tomorrow we might dine together?"

"Yes. Tomorrow we might." Emma smiled brightly.

Nathaniel smiled back, bowing again. He then excused himself from the hall, and August saw him through the door. As soon as the door was shut once again, Emma rolled her eyes. August noticed, and laughed softly, catching Emma's attention.

"What's so funny?" She asked, sitting down and taking a sip of her wine.

"Nothing. It's just… you ordered this selection of food on purpose, excluding the meat."

"So?"

"You knew it would keep him from dining with you." August chuckled softly.

Emma smiled, "Of course I did. How else was I supposed to eat in peace, and without making him feel like I was trying to get rid of his company?"

"Would that be so horrible?" August teased.

"You know it would be, August. I can't have him suspecting my indifference to him." Emma defended.

"I'm surprised he hasn't discovered it himself. He really thinks a lot of himself. It's not like he's remarkably good looking or anything."

"He's not bad looking." Emma stated.

"Right. If he would only wash his beard. It's basically dripping with oil every time I see him." August joked. Emma quirked one eye brow in amusement, and took a bite from a roll. August noticed she had been doing that lately. He had never seen her raise one eyebrow like that before, and he couldn't tell if she was mimicking someone, but he hadn't seen anyone else in court doing it.

There was a heavy knock on the door. Emma looked towards it, her face questioning. August took a glance over his shoulder, and then headed back towards to door to answer it. Emma couldn't see who it was from where she was sitting, so instead she focused on her food. It wasn't long until August was heading back to her, and she noticed the look of distress on his face.

"Who was it?"

"It was a messenger from your spies in Mesa." August said. "King Liam and his brother are in Arendelle."

"Why?"

"Well… There was a ball hosted in Arendelle yesterday. To celebrate the engagement between The Snow Queen and… King Liam." August saw Emma's expression turn dark. "The Thief was there, and I guess was seen flirting with some maiden. He didn't seem very troubled like he's been for the past couple months."

"Out." Emma demanded. "Just get out."

"Yes your majesty." August answered, bowing quickly, and making his way out of the hall.

Through the closed door, August and the servants could hear her shrieks, and various crashes. They could hear the dishes being thrown across the hall, and Emma screaming curses. After a few moments, things quieted down. Waiting a few more minutes, just to be sure, August and the servants entered the hall again.

Emma was sitting in her chair, biting her thumbnail. The table had been overturned, but Emma didn't seem to be able to see it through her thoughts. The servants made quick work of cleaning up. They gathered the thrown dishes, washed the floor, and set the table right. August stood a safe distance from Emma while the servants cleaned. Once they were done, they left, and August and Emma were alone once more.

Emma let out an exasperated sigh, running her hands through her hair, and then placed her head in her hands, leaning her elbows on the table. August sat in silence waiting to see if she wanted to talk. It was a few moments before she said anything.

"What am I going to do? We don't have the resources to fight two countries." Emma muttered to herself.

August waited before he replied, not knowing if Emma wanted him to respond at all. When she took her face out of her hands and glanced at him, he took a deep breath. "Regina does."

Emma scoffed, and laughed without humor. "Regina does. Of course she does. This is exactly what she wants isn't it?" Emma resumed biting her thumb, and August stood watching her for a while. They sat in silence, Emma lost in her thoughts, and August regarding her.

"I should have killed him." Emma said finally.

"Dammit!" Emma pounded the table furiously. "Damn him!"

"Your majesty, there is no proof that he's still a threat to you." August tried to reassure her.

"You're dismissed, August. I can find my own way back to my chambers." Emma spit out sharply. August bowed, and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

 _August was the son of a wood carver named Geppetto, who was an old friend of Queen Snow and King David. Because of this, August basically grew up around the castle, which in turn led him to be very close to Princess Emma. He was quite a bit older than her, about seven years. But he was very fond of her as a little child and doted on her, carving her all sorts of toys, like wooden horses, and dolls. Emma looked up to August like an older brother, and he loved her like a little sister._

 _When August was thirteen, he asked his father if he could go to military school, to be trained as a soldier. Geppetto hadn't been particularly fold of the idea, but he let his son do what he wished, and August went to military school for five years, and when he returned at eighteen, King David let him join the Royal Guard._

 _Two years after, Emma turned thirteen. Emma had always been a wild child, wanting to go out into the city alone, and even to the outlining villages, but King David had always been very protective of her, and would only allow her to go if he was with her. But on her thirteenth birthday, Emma finally broke him. David realized that Emma was getting older and needed to gain experience away from her parents, so he assigned her a personal guard. August was given the task, because David knew he could trust him to watch over his baby girl. August took his job very, but Emma didn't mind. The personal freedom she gained from it was worth it. Besides, August was her friend, so he wasn't bad company._

* * *

 _Emma and August were on their way back up the road toward the castle. She was walking quite slowly, picking leaves off of the trees and shredding them while she walked. The walk back was beautiful, but Emma wasn't really paying attention to the view, as she was lost in her own thoughts. August walked a short distance behind her, giving her space to process through her thoughts. When they reached the draw bridge, Emma turned around to face August, smiling brightly._

 _"_ _I was thinking we could go through a stroll in the orchard." Emma stated._

 _"_ _Whatever her highness wishes." August said formally, bowing lowly._

 _Emma frowned, "There's no need to address me like that, August. We've known each other forever."_

 _"_ _It's just respectful, that's all. I am your guard after all."_

 _"_ _You're my friend." Emma corrected._

 _"_ _Yes that too. But you are also the princess." August said._

 _Emma led them across the courtyard into the garden, and then through to the orchard, falling silent again and getting lost in thought. When they reached the orchard, Emma picked an apple from a nearby tree, and sat down, sitting with her back against the tree. August stood with his back to her, watching the grounds carefully. Emma rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Who do you think is going to attack me inside the palace grounds?" Emma motioned to the vast landscape._

 _"_ _I'm just doing my job." August defended._

 _"_ _Well can you stop being so weird? Why don't you talk to me like a regular person?"_

 _"_ _I'm just doing what your father tasked me to do, which is make sure you are protected."_

 _"_ _Yeah, because my dad knows everything?" Emma rolled her eyes again, and took a bite of her apple._

 _August turned to her, his face a mix between shocked and puzzled. "Are you angry with your father, Emma?"_

 _Emma looked up at August and shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't."_

 _"_ _What happened?" August asked, his curiosity getting the best of him._

 _Emma tilted her head at him. "You want to know, even though it has nothing to do with your duty?"_

 _August waved of her teasing, "Hey, don't pull that on me. You seem to want to talk, so I'm here for you."_

 _Emma sighed, taking a deep breath. "I overheard a conversation yesterday. Some of the barons were talking with my father, asking him if I was to be betrothed to one of them."_

 _"_ _Those greedy bastards are always trying to get something. It seems one of them want to be king, and are trying to take advantage of you being heir." August said._

 _"_ _Yeah. Papa has always talked about his dislike for them. But after that, I heard him talking with my mother, saying they should start thinking about it." Emma said bitterly._

 _"_ _He wants you to marry one of the barons?" August asked incredulously._

 _"_ _He didn't say that particularly." Emma sighed, and looked at the apple in her hand with distaste. "He said that it was probably time to start thinking about my future, and what that entails, including marriage."_

 _August shuffled his feet awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Emma threw the apple she was holding behind her without taking another bite. Pulling her knees to her, she rested her elbows on them, and rested her chin in her hands._

 _"_ _I don't believe your father would betroth you to any one of his barons, Emma. You needn't be afraid of that." August said, trying to sound reassuring._

 _"_ _Why should I have to get betrothed at all? I'm only fourteen! I'm not ready for any of that." Emma expressed._

 _"_ _Have you talked to your father about it?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _Emma looked out towards the garden. All the gardeners were working; in to rosebushes, cutting the grass, trimming the trees. One was working not far from them, and Emma watching him for a while, lost in her own thoughts. August turned to where she was looking, and catch the gardener's eye for a split second, then turned back to the princess._

 _"_ _It's probably none of my business, but I'm sure if you talked to your father, he would let you have a say in the matter. Besides, a betrothal doesn't necessarily mean you'll be married right away. Arranged royal engagements can take a few years." August reasoned._

 _"_ _It's just that, I always thought I'd be free to choose for myself who I marry. Find true love or whatever." Emma paused, and laughed to herself. "I know it sounds silly. But my parents found each other. Even despite what the Evil Queen tried to do to keep them apart, they always found each other. They even defeated Regina together, and banished her across the seas. And that's why I have magic, because I am the product of their true love." Emma sighed to herself again, turning away from August again to look toward the gardens. "I just thought I'd have the same chance."_

 _There was a very long silence that passed between them. August broke the silence, changing the subject, "So how is your magic coming along?"_

 _"_ _Not good. I'm able to control it better I guess. It doesn't get out of control anymore, but I can't use it very well yet." Emma answered, picking at her finger nails. "I just don't really have the desire to learn it, I guess."_

 _"_ _Why not?" August asked._

 _"_ _I don't know. It's just… magic always comes at a price. I don't want it to corrupt people's lives, like magic has done for so many people. I've always been afraid to use it for myself." Emma replied._

 _"_ _If you used it for good and not bad, I don't think you'd need to worry about it."_

 _"_ _You sound like my mother." Emma said, smiling up at August._

 _The gardener trimming the trees was reaching their apple tree, so Emma stood up ready to move. She brushed the dirt off her skirt, and started making her way down the path toward to castle. August followed closely behind her._

 _When they passed the gardener, Emma smiled politely at him, and he bowed his head to her. Emma looked forward again, looking at the gardens and the castle. She saw him out of the corner of her eye, the gardener making his way rapidly towards her. She turned quickly, but was pushed aside by August, who stepped in front of her, his sword drawn._

 _It happened so quickly, Emma could hardly recall what happened. She stood with her back against a tree, looking at August's back, the gardener on his knees in front of him, August's sword stabbed right through his heart. August pulled the sword out, and the gardener fell forward._

 _August crouched down, and turned the man onto his back. Emma saw that the man had a small dagger grasped tightly in his hand. He was sputtering, blood coming out of his mouth as he struggled to draw a breath. August turned back to Emma, his face was completely lived. When he saw her his face softened._

 _"_ _Are you alright, Emma?" August asked. Emma nodded slowly. Her heart was racing like she had been running, her head pounding madly, preventing her for thinking clearly. People were gathering around, completely shocked by the scene. People were screaming, and running to the castle to spread the message, but Emma couldn't see or hear any of that. All she could focus on was the dying man in front of her, and August who was now shouting at him._

 _"_ _Who are you? Who sent you!?"_

 _The man took one more sputtering breath, before his eyes went blank and he stopped moving. August stood up slowly, kicking the man gently, making sure he was really dead. Then he turned back to Emma, reaching her side. Emma's eyes were still transfixed on the man's body, even as people came and dragged it away._

 _"_ _Emma, we need to get you back to the castle." August was saying to her. She looked at him finally. He tugged her arm gently, and she started following him back to the castle. As they walked, Emma's head began to clear._

 _When they reached the castle, it seemed the whole personal guard sat there, waiting for her. She was quickly surrounded by them all, and pulled into the castle. Emma looked around and found that August had been taken from her side. She looked around for him, frantic and scared. One of the guards grabbed her by the arm and pulled her forward quite roughly, to get her to walk faster._

 _"_ _Where's August?" Emma demanded. "He's my personal guard and.."_

 _"_ _Don't worry, your Highness. You're going to be fine. We need to get you somewhere safe as quickly as possible."_

 _Emma tried to argue, but the guards didn't say anything else. After a few minutes, Emma found herself being led into a safe room, one with only one door, and no windows. She was escorted inside, and left alone. The guards were stationed outside. She could hear them pacing outside the door. She started pacing the room, trying to process through what had just happened._

 _Someone had tried to kill her. In the palace grounds. And August had stopped them. Now she was here, being guarded in this room. But who.. who would want to kill her? She hadn't hurt anyone. It was baffling. But maybe it wasn't a personal vendetta. Perhaps someone wanting to take the throne, and she (the only heir) was in their way._

 _Some time had passed, and Emma was starting to feel like a prisoner in this room. Finally the door opened, and August walked through. Emma wanted to run and hug him when she saw him, but she stopped herself. He walked towards her, his face was solemn. When he reached her, he shook his head._

 _"_ _Emma, I'm so sorry."_

 _"_ _For what?" Emma asked, puzzled. He had saved her. Why would he apologize for that?_

 _"_ _Emma, your parents…" He started, but stopped, tearing his eyes from her._

 _"_ _My parents what? They heard? Where are they?" Emma hadn't really thought to about what their reaction to this would be._

 _"_ _Emma, they're…dead."_

 _Emma's head was buzzing, her heart pounding again. She stared blankly at August. She can't have heard him right. They couldn't be… "Dead?"_

 _August nodded, and Emma stumbled back, her back hitting the wall. She sank down, tears prickling her eyes. She hid her face in her arms, and let the tears fall. She tried her hardest to keep her composure, but soon she was crying harder than she'd even dreamed possible. Her world was tumbling and spinning, and she couldn't make sense of anything around her. She was only vaguely aware of August, who was now sitting beside her._

 _"_ _The palace is being searched right now to see if the assassins are still here. You're going to have to stay here until we're sure that it's safe for you to leave." Emma could barely understand what he was saying to her, but it made no difference. She couldn't have moved if she wanted to._

 _August stayed with her while the palace was being searched, but neither said a word for a long time. Emma eventually stopped crying, and instead stared at the door in front of her. They sat in silence for a long time, Emma not tearing her eyes from the door, and August not knowing what to say. Eventually he spoke up._

 _"_ _Emma I'm sorry. I shouldn't have killed him so quickly. If I would have acted rashly, we could've had him alive to question. I just saw him with the knife, and I reacted on impulse."_

 _Emma bowed her head, willing herself not to cry again. "It's not your fault. I have magic, and if I'd just learned to use it, I could've done something."_

 _"_ _I'm not sure magic would have helped." August said sadly._

 _"_ _Do you know?" Emma asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Do you know how they were killed?"_

 _"_ _It was a slow acting poison. At lunch while we were in town. The servants said that they felt drowsy and decided to take a nap. They weren't discovered until after the incident in the orchard. The servants went to tell them, but…" August trailed off, looking at Emma. She still hadn't looked at him._

 _"_ _How could the servants just not noticed that something was wrong?" She spat angrily._

 _"_ _It was an honest mistake. It didn't seem out of the ordinary."_

 _The door opened, and August walked to it. The guards outside told him it was safe to leave. August helped Emma to her feet and she was escorted to her bedchamber._

* * *

 _Emma was coroneted as Queen at fourteen. But she was assigned an advisor. One of the barons. In her grief, she had lost her gleeful and vivacious spirit, which her advisor took advantage of. Emma had no desire to rule, and she was also very young and inexperienced. Her advisor took complete control of Misthaven, chatting gleefully about his ideas for making the position permanent._

 _Emma's focus was on learning magic from the library, and it seemed to everyone, that she had no interest in the political situation, nor any knowledge. At dinner her advisor would joke about how simple she was. She took no notice of it. He would call her a shadow princess, because she was there but would never speak. All the while he ruled the kingdom, calling and ordering things that she didn't approve of._

 _But she was watching him, silently taking note of everything he said and did. Learning all about the sneakiness of her barons, and their agenda, all of their nasty little secrets. They never took notice of her, seeing her as a child who couldn't comprehend, and was too grief stricken to care about her people. They raised taxes, filled their own pockets, while the people suffered for it. For years Emma just watched, took note, but did nothing._

 _Until one day. Emma was seventeen now. She entered her throne room, where her Barons were having a meeting without her. Her advisor was sitting on her throne. As she walked in, they all turned to her, and then one by one, all the eyes were upon her advisor. They were smirking, and he was smirking back._

 _"_ _Excuse me, but that is my seat." Emma said firmly._

 _"_ _Of course it is your majesty." Was his response. It was filled with sarcasm and he wore a small taunting smile. He slowly rose out of the chair, while Emma made her way towards him._

 _When she was directly in front of her, he bowed a little, and made a move to get out of her way, but Emma thrust her hand into his chest, and withdrew his heart. Her barons looked on stunned, and her advisor looked at her in pain. She smirked at him, taunting his earlier response, and crushed his heart in front of his eyes._

* * *

The winter had officially past. Liam was pacing in his throne room, the last hope he had for ending the war was in his hand. A letter from the Queen of Misthaven, denying a peace treaty he had sent. He had hoped that without the knowledge of Elsa's conditions, that she would be willing to end the war. She couldn't possibly fight off two kingdoms, and she knew that, unless she was using Regina's help. He knew that this meant that Emma had probably treated with Regina instead of treating with Mesa and Arendelle.

Liam honestly had no idea how to proceed with this. They were looking at being conquered by Regina's forces, and becoming part of her empire, exactly the thing he had been trying to prevent.

Killian walked through the door, carefully closing it behind him, trying not to make too much noise. Liam noticed him right away, and tried but failed to smile at him. Killian walked towards him slowly. When he reached Liam, he bowed and looked into his brother's worried eyes.

"Emma has refused the peace treaty." Liam explained, handing the letter to Killian.

Killian took the letter and read the words over carefully. Liam continued his pacing while Killian read the letter. After he finished, Killian looked at his brother and said, "You must have been expecting this."

"I was. Doesn't mean I wasn't hopeful I was wrong." Liam sighed, sinking down onto his throne.

"So what do you plan next?" Killian asked.

"I don't know. We continue our efforts to keep her forces away. The ambassador from Regina's empire, Nathaniel, definitely is skilled when it comes to battle plans. It's only a matter of time before he takes control of Emma's navy and army, probably without her knowledge. Or perhaps she will. Maybe she'll pass it to him willingly." Liam mused.

"You think she'd just give up control of her kingdom?" Killian asked. "She wouldn't do that. She's too smart. She knows what doing that would mean."

"Exactly, Killian. She does know what it would mean. Perhaps that's her end goal. To have Misthaven be taken over by Regina's empire. If she does it without a fight, well, Regina may keep her as Queen. The power that those two have combined…they could rule the world."

"Emma doesn't thirst for power like Regina does." Killian said flatly. Liam looked at him with a confused expression. "She does what she does to keep her kingdom safe. I highly doubt Emma would enter into a friendly alliance with Regina, especially given everything Regina has done to her and her family."

"You talk like you understand what her exact intentions are, Killian." Liam said.

Killian turned from his brother at those words, shaking his head slightly. "I'm not going to pretend I know her that well, but in this case, I know I'm right." Killian expressed.

"Well then explain something to me, little brother. Why does she seem to be getting very close to Nathaniel? If not to marry him. You know what she did to the last person who courted her." Killian didn't answer. Liam went on. "I have it from a very reliable source that she seems very infatuated with him. Even you yourself stated that she seemed on good terms with him."

"He's the reason I didn't hang." Killian blurted out.

"Maybe I ought to thank him then."

Anger flared up in his chest, and Killian shot his eyes back to Liam. "This whole thing was his fault. If he hadn't stopped my hanging, she wouldn't have cut off my hand, and you wouldn't have decided to declare war on Misthaven."

"Killian I…"

"I had her annoyed enough with me. She had me sent to hang, but he stopped her. He wanted this war Liam. He knew you would act out the way you did. He wanted her to have no choice but to treat with Regina."

"She's the one who cut off your hand" Liam said simply. Killian sank in the chair next to him, trying to get control of his emotions.

"It was because of him. I hate him."

"Well then maybe a thank you isn't what he deserves." Liam said lightly.

"She has to know what he did." Killian expressed angrily.

"Regina also has a fleet of ships monitoring Misthaven's coast. You think she knows about those as well?"

* * *

She does. She knew before they left port. And she's let her baron's know as well. Nathaniel has no idea she knows. He's too busy with his well-placed remarks, and subtle flirting. Emma accepts his small advances, and loves to see just how inflated his ego gets every time she blushes at his whispering.

The court looks on as he does it. He always refers to her as "my dear queen" or just simply "my dear." The gossip is everywhere in her kingdom. The whisperings that seem quiet don't go unnoticed to her. She hopes that he doesn't overhear someone talking about what she did to her last suitor, although she's sure that it would just inflate his ego more.

She needs him to continue to assume that she enjoys his advances. He needs to see her as a "simple woman" instead of a warrior queen. He needs to think as little of her as possible. That way he thinks he has the advantage.

He doesn't.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been really busy. Updates might be a little farther apart than usual, about two weeks. I'll make sure it doesn't go longer than that. Thanks for reading! xoxoxo**

Chapter Nine

The war had proceeded. The Misthaven army was back at their borders, while Mesa fought to keep them out. The mountains were a great advantage to the Mesa army, as it was hard enough for Misthaven to fight their way up the mountain, let alone the army itself.

Liam halted further offensive attacks until he could come up with a solid plan to end the war. With Emma refusing to sign the peace treaty, Liam thought it wise not to give her reason to continue to deny it. Although this plan did seem to be working against him. Emma took the opportunity to fight his borders with her army, pushing with all her might, challenging him to finish what he started. Emma hadn't yet realized that Elsa wouldn't be helping him. She had an army patrolling the Misthaven/Arendelle border, but hadn't attacked.

All his attentions were focused on ending this war, without inviting Regina's forces in, and from where he stood, he seemed to be losing. Liam kept hoping for a miracle, but his council was running out of ideas. Killian kept to himself during these meetings, although Liam knew if anyone could solve their political problem, it would be his younger brother.

But Killian seemed to be at a loss, his mind someplace else entirely. Liam watched as everyday Killian would go to the armory and practice sword fighting, working himself physically. He was letting out his frustrations the way he always did. Killian had been a master swordsman, but having had his right hand cut off, he had to relearn. He was regaining his skill quickly, but Liam didn't know what Killian hoped to gain from it, unless he was planning on taking on Misthaven singlehandedly.

* * *

Liam was sitting at his writing desk, composing a letter to his betrothed, when Killian knocked quietly on his door and entered the room. Liam turned to face his brother, smiling when he saw who it was, and then returned to the letter he was writing.

"Since when do you knock?" Liam asked, laughing.

"I was wondering if I could have a private audience with his majesty."

Liam stopped writing instantly, and turned to his brother. "Since when do you ask for audience?"

"This is a matter of great…delicacy." Killian said, not looking Liam in the eye.

Liam put his quill down, and stood up. It wasn't like his brother to be so formal with him. Whatever was bothering him must be serious. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"I was wondering if I may leave the court for a while." Killian spilled out, his face set defiantly.

"May I ask why?"

"I just can't stop thinking…dreaming…of her." Killian sighed heavily, turning his back on Liam.

"Her? Is this about the woman you met at the Ball? Tink?" Liam inquired hopefully.

Killian turned to face his brother. "No."

"Who then?"

"The Queen. Emma."

There was a long pause. Liam stood staring at his younger brother with confusion on his features. Killian didn't elaborate, and just looked back at his brother, not backing down.

"You're still having nightmares?" Liam probed. Killian held his hook with his left hand, but didn't answer. He started pacing a little, and ended up by the window. "Do you think she could find a way to get you while you're here? Are you asking to run away?"

"Ten days is all I need. Then I will be back." Killian spoke with his back to his brother, eyes still looking out the window.

Liam walked behind him, and clasped his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Granted."

Killian disappeared from court the next day. Only a few inquired where he might be, but Liam just answered that he wasn't well. Everyone kept their mouth shut, although there was new gossip going around that the Thief was hiding again, and would probably never recover. It didn't last long. Just the ten days as Killian had said, and he was back.

The time away did seem to do him good. Killian seemed more relieved, like a weight had been lifted from him. He almost seemed like his old slightly arrogant self as he swaggered into the council room, and took his seat on Liam's left side.

Liam looked at his brother curiously, as Killian took his seat, and set down maps and plans in front of him. All the ministers were staring at him curiously, and Killian shot them all a great smile.

"I think I've just solved our problem." Killian announced. There was a slight buzz of activity and whispers, and a couple a laughs.

"Tell us your master plan, milord." William Smee spoke loudly, a small teasing smile on his face.

"Glad you asked. Now tell me, your Highness, what exactly are your intentions for this war?" Killian asked pleasantly.

"To stop Emma from letting Regina's forces onto our peninsula."

"But how were you going to do that?"

"I guess by dethroning her, and putting someone on the throne I can trust." Liam mused, thoughtfully. "But that doesn't look like a possibility right now."

"Right." Killian said, standing up over his plans, and unrolling them. "Because if the instability of Emma's rule were to be eliminated, we could easily ally with Misthaven, and have all three countries be allied with each other, and we could keep Regina's forces out together."

"Yes, Killian this is true. But how exactly are we supposed to do that without the Snow Queen's help. There's no way we can defeat Misthaven's forces." Smee declared.

"I think I can do it, without defeating their forces." Killian stated.

"Carry on, brother." Liam said.

Killian spread his maps and plans out in the center of the table, so the rest of the council could review them. "Right now, Emma is residing in her Summer Palace, where she has fifty men placed between her and the Aquatis River in the forest there. Now, I'm not as familiar with that palace as I am with the one at the capitol, but I do know that the bulk of her personal guard is not with her there."

Liam stood back, watching his brother in disbelief as Killian continued to explain his plan to the ministers. He knew exactly where his brother had been during those ten days, and Liam felt the fury rise inside him. His brother had gone into Misthaven again, risked getting caught by Emma. There is no was Emma would have let him live if he were caught, yet he did it anyway.

"If our guards can take the pass by the Aquatis River, I think I could get inside the palace, and remove the Queen." Killian was pointing at the maps, showing the council exactly what he meant.

"This could work." Smee muttered thoughtfully.

"But what of her magic?" One of the other ministers asked.

"I've got that taken care of." Killian reached inside his jacket, and pulled out a leather cuff. "It's enchanted to prevent the wearer from using magic, and whoever wears it can't take it off themselves. It was in my mother's possession, something she stole when she was a pirate. All I have to do is get close enough to her to slip it on her wrist without her knowledge."

"Oh is that all?" Liam spat angrily. All eyes shot to him instantly, and silence filled the air. Killian looked at his brother almost guiltily. "I think this meeting is adjourned. I would like to speak with my thief privately."

The room was emptied quickly, while Killian resumed his seat, looking at Liam apprehensively.

"Are you insane?!" Liam shouted. "I give you permission to leave court for ten days, and you sneak into Misthaven? What were you thinking? What if she had caught you?"

"I was thinking that this war needs to end." Killian shot out angrily.

"You were sneaking around her summer palace? She would have killed you on sight had she known." Liam's voice was a bit calmer now.

"But she didn't. I just did what you asked me to Liam. You asked me to steal peace. Well, this is how I plan to do it." Killian defended.

"By stealing to Queen of Misthaven?" Liam asked incredulously.

"Yes."

There was a long silence between them. Liam got up and was pacing, while Killian watched him. Liam walked to the table, and went over Killian's maps, reading the plans for himself. He sighed to himself frustrated.

"I give my approval for your plan. But Killian, if she catches you, I will kill you." Killian smiled, and Liam smiled back.

* * *

 _Walsh was one of her barons, who decided that he wanted to be king. Although the other barons were quite scared of Emma, and her magic, Walsh seemed to think she wasn't much of a threat. He thought that all she needed was a man to court her, to soften her up._

 _He would butter her up to her face, treating her with gifts and fine words. But behind her back, he would talk about what he would do as King, while completely ignoring Emma's political views. Walsh didn't find Emma to be very intelligent, so he didn't realize that she knew exactly what he was up to._

 _He annoyed her in every way possible. He would sit next to her at dinner, and eat from her plate, and drink from her wine cup. She would move it to the other side of the table, trying to discourage it, but he would reach over to plate to take it. Why he couldn't drink from his own glass was beyond her._

 _One day at dinner, mid conversation, Walsh fell over dead. He hadn't realized that Emma hadn't been drinking from her cup all night, nor eating the food from her plate. But he had. The assumption was that whoever had killed her parents had come back to try and kill her again. But this wasn't the case._

 _Later that week, the barons fought over which one of them would marry the Queen now that Walsh had died. They approached Emma while she was sitting on her throne. One of them declared him to be her husband. Seconds later, he was lying on the ground, an arrow shot straight through his chest, fired from August's bow._

 _"_ _If I get married it all, it will be to none of you. It will be to someone of my own choosing."_

* * *

Emma was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Sleep had alluded her once more, but Emma figured that maybe it was common when your country was at war. It didn't stop it from being a nuisance. The only other time in her life when she hadn't been able to sleep was when her parents had been murdered, and that was because of her grief and fear. Fear that she would be next.

Angrily sighing, she swung her feet out of bed, and grabbed her robe. She stared out the open window while she put it on, the moonlight shining inside her room brightly. Crossing over to the window, she sat at the table there, and stared at her jewelry box. Why she couldn't just leave this behind in the capitol was beyond her, but she pulled it to her softly.

Opening the lid, she looked at the array of trinkets inside. Emma sorted through them, quickly finding what she was looking for. A pair of earrings, with swans dangling from them. She held them delicately in her hand, staring at them. A gift. A mockery placed on her vanity by the Thief of Mesa last summer. Emma felt the frustration at the thief bubbling to the surface again, and she dropped the earrings back into the box, closing the lid sharply.

* * *

The sunset glowed orange in the west as Killian and a bulk of the Mesa army prepared their journey to Misthaven. The only way to pass the border without detection would be to go through the Narrow River. Emma's spies would notice half the army gone from the border, and would most likely want to take advantage of the situation and attack. This meant they had a couple days to get to the summer palace, while Emma waited for her messengers to reach her with the information, and give the order.

When darkness engulfed them completely, Killian watched as the gate to Emots Lake closed again. They needed the riverbed to be sink low so that they could transport themselves and their cannon through to the forests of Misthaven. When the river had lowered to barely a trickle down the mountain, Killian ordered the men down.

They had to move slowly because of the cargo they were carrying. They had eleven cannon that they were transporting, along with all of their supplies for food and shelter, and other weapons. They waded through the small stream steadily all night, slipping into Misthaven undetected. When the first sign of daybreak appeared, Killian ordered the men out of the riverbed as quickly as possible.

While they set up camp in the thick forest, the river started to rise. By the time the sun had risen, it was back to its usual height. The farmers wouldn't notice a thing, and they could break for the day, resting for the journey through the night.

Killian spent the day going over his plan again and again. He knew it would work, but the anticipation would not let him sleep. He went through every detail, making sure there wasn't anything he was missing. When the sun started to set, one of his men came in to tell him it was time to pack up once again.

They made quick work of their small camp, making sure they didn't leave any evidence behind. Then they headed to the riverbed again and walked through the night. When they reached the end of the mountain, the blue hue had started appearing on the eastern horizon. The army made their way out of the riverbed, and Killian led them through the forest.

They were well into Misthaven now. They took a small break, while Killian went into a town by the sea. This town was very busy, as it was a great source for trading. Since there was a war going on, there were many goods being passed through here, especially the uniforms for the Misthaven army. Killian snuck into the town, and stole some uniforms. It took a few trips, but by midafternoon, his army now looked like they belonged in the Misthaven one. They marched through the countryside until they reached the Aquatis River. This would lead them straight to the summer palace.

Killian smiled to his soldiers, "We're almost there boys. Let's go steal the Queen of Misthaven."

* * *

"A bulk of the army is gone from their borders, milady." August relayed.

Emma sat in her throne, looking at the head of her personal guard. "Any news of where they've gone?"

"No. Although there is an inkling of a rumor that they are planning an attack." August said simply.

"They won't have time if we stop them first. And now it seems they've made the job a bit easier." Emma looked down at her hand resting on the arm of the throne. A small smile appeared on her face. "Liam seems to be getting lazy. He knows my army is much bigger than his."

"Yes, your majesty." August agreed.

"Send the message to proceed with caution. This does seem too good to be true." Emma ordered. August bowed, and left the room. On his way out, a servant came forward.

"The Ambassador Nathaniel has come to see you, milady."

Emma didn't have time to respond before Nathaniel himself walked into the room, and made his way to where she was sitting. He bowed in front of her, then stepped closer to her, taking her hand and planting a kiss on top.

"Nathaniel, dear, I thought you were at the Capitol." Emma said sweetly.

"It was much too boring there without you, my Queen."

"Well I very much appreciate your company. Would you like a seat?" Emma gestured to her right.

Nathaniel took his seat swiftly, and then turned to speak to her. "What was it I was hearing about the Mesa army? That some of them left the front?"

"Oh yes. But none of that right now. How was your journey here?" Emma asked, feigning genuine curiosity.

"It was harsh. But it has much improved to see the sea outside the window. It's much more beautiful here than the capitol."

"Yes." Emma agreed. "Mostly I like to keep track of my Navy."

"Whatever would you need to do that for?" Nathaniel asked, suddenly very concerned.

Emma smiled at him reassuringly. "Just a precaution. Mesa may not have access to the Sea up in their mountains, but Arendelle surely does."

"You think Elsa would risk the pirates instead of just attacking through at your border." Nathaniel laughed.

"Just a precaution." Emma repeated. "I don't really want to discuss the war right now though. You say you journey here was harsh? I'm very sorry to hear that you had to suffer on my account."

"It was worth the trouble now that I get to see you again."

* * *

The camp was set up in the forest, where the trees blocked them from view of the guards positioned on the wall of the palace. There wasn't a lot, but Killian was hoping a fight wouldn't be necessary. All he needed was the perfect diversion.

"Sire." One of the guards called from behind Killian. He rolled his eyes at how he was addressed.

"What is it?" Killian asked.

"One of the Queen's ambassadors has arrived. The one from Regina's empire."

"Nathaniel." Killian muttered to himself. "That's alright. It shouldn't hinder my plan in the slightest."

* * *

Emma was walking in her courtyard when she heard commotion from behind her. August was coming towards her with a few members of her guard. August reached her hastily.

"What is it?"

"A messenger has been shot while he was delivering this." August held out a small scroll to her, which she grabbed quickly, and unfurled it. "The bulk of the Mesa army that was gone from the front is stationed outside the palace, hidden by the trees."

Emma read the scroll as fast as she could. "Eleven cannons?" She read out loud to herself. "How in the hell did they get through undiscovered?"

"We're not sure. They have men with crossbows in the cover of the tress, shooting anyone that tries to reach them." August explained. "There's no way we can retaliate."

"Go to the castle walls. See if you can see any of them, and shoot them on sight." Emma commanded of the guards behind August.

Emma made her way up through the castle, with August right behind her. When she made to the wall, she looked out into the forest. She spied four dead bodies in the field between the wall and the trees. Her guards stood at the ready, their bows ready to shoot, but there was no target to be seen.

"How many men do you estimate they have?" Emma asked August.

"A good sixty, maybe seventy."

"Wait it through the night, then send up the white flag and surrender." Emma ordered. "There's no way we can win this. They can take the palace, and all the ambassadors here. I just need enough time to flee."

"Of course." August caught her eye. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry August, but I have to leave you behind. It's too obvious that I've gone if you come with me."

"I understand…Emma." August held her arm affectionately. "I'll send one of my men to accompany you. Be careful."

Emma nodded at him, and walked away. August walked to the other guards.

"One of you needs to go down to the cave and wait for the Queen."

"I'll do it." One of the men walked away and headed down to the steps.

"We need to see if we can retrieve our dead." August told the others.

* * *

Emma ran into her bedchamber, changing her clothes quickly. She needed something much more practical than her gowns if she was to get to the Capitol without detection. She dressed in some trousers, and a blue vest. She threw her crown on her vanity, and pulled her hair from its extravagant bun. Tying it back into a simple ponytail, she grabbed a small satchel and packed a few essentials, such as food, and change of clothes.

Grabbing a key from her vanity drawer, Emma ran to the side of the room, where there was a secret passage behind the wall. Grabbing a lantern from the wall, she started down the thin passage. The stairs led down to a cave, where there was access to the sea. From there she would sail a few miles, get back on land, and make her way through the country to the Capitol, hopefully undetected by either her guards or (most importantly) the mesa guards.

Finally reaching the end of the stairs, Emma saw a guard standing there, waiting for her. Without paying him much mind, she opened the door that led out to the cave. There was a small sail boat waiting on the docks. The guard followed her out, and shut the door behind him.

"You have everything prepared?" Emma asked sharply.

"Yes'm." The guard answered. Emma turned to look at him, and he ran into her clumsily. Emma tripped and fell to the ground, and the guard rushed to her side, grabbing her hand, and helping her up. "I'm so sorry."

He still had her wrist and was inspecting her to see if she was okay. Emma pulled her arm away from him sharply. "Unhand me this instant! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She was free from his grip and breathing heavily, completely annoyed and baffled by the guards manners and clumsiness. Looking down at her arm, she realized that there was some kind of cuff on her wrist, one that she hadn't put on, nor had on just a minute ago. Looking up curiously to the guard, she noticed he was fidgeting with his right hand, and seconds later it was removed, and replaced by a hook.

"That's much better." Killian sighed, reaching up and taking his helmet off his head. He looked at her baffled expression, and smiled. "Did you miss me, Swan?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I know you guys have been waiting for them to be reunited. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Emma stood watching Killian as he stooped down to pull the boat closer to the shore so it would be easier to step into. His hair was longer now, and it fell into his eyes while he looked down. Killian reached up to brush it out of his eyes with his hook, and turned to look up at her. Her first instinct was to raise her hands to push him away with her magic, but she found that it wasn't working. Killian stood up with a mocking smile on his face, while Emma's attention went back to the cuff on her wrist.

"As you've probably deduced, that cuff strips you of your magic." Killian stated, moving closer to her. Emma stepped away automatically, still trying to pry the cuff from her wrist. "And also as you can tell, the wearer cannot remove it."

Her hand fell lamely to her side, while her eyes rose to meet his again. For a split second she considered fleeing, but Killian raised his hook threateningly, as if he could read her mind.

"Ladies first." Killian gestured towards the boat, and Emma walked to it.

"So now you're going to be a gentleman?" She asked dismissively as she stepped into the boat. It was unsteady under her foot, and she stumbled slightly. Killian grabbed her hand, helping her regain her balance.

"I'm always a gentleman." He said, helping her into her seat. Emma sat down, pulling her hand from his grasp. She watched Killian walk in after her, sitting on the opposite side of the boat. He let the sail loose, and started untying the boat form the bank. There was little wind, but it carried them quite quickly away, and out of the cave.

* * *

August was watching as his men walked slowly toward the field where the dead men lay. They had a white flag up, to signal to the men in the forest that there was no intention to fight. His men walked cautiously anyway, just in case the Mesa soldiers decided to shoot them as well. There were no arrows flying out of the trees, so August took that as a good sign.

It happened when his men were only a few feet away from the dead messenger. All four presumably dead soldiers jumped up and headed for the trees. There were arrows shooting again, and August's men retreated quickly back to the protection of the wall. August stood shocked by the events, but quickly caught onto what was happening. _It was a set up._

"Everyone to the cave!" He shouted his command, pulling his sword out, rushing as fast as he could. His men followed him, but when they entered the cave, they saw the boat just as it was leaving. August swore loudly, angrily shoving his sword back into its sheath.

There were foot steps behind him, and he turned to face Nathaniel, as he walked through after his men. Nathaniel looked around at the men, then at August.

"What happened?"

August gritted his teeth, for a second wondering if he should even tell Nathaniel at all. But he knew there was no reason to keep the information from him.

"The Queen has been abducted." August was still shaking with his fury. Mad at himself for not realizing what was going on sooner, and letting his Queen be snatched from right under his nose. "This is that Thief's doing."

"He's probably drowning her as we speak." Nathaniel mused. August noticed that there was no remorse or sadness in his voice.

"We need to get a message to the Capitol." August stated firmly.

"To start the funeral arrangements?" Nathaniel asked.

"She may not be dead." August spit out angrily. "We need some back up to go retrieve her."

"Oh I see. Well if anyone needs me, I'll be in my chamber, eating dinner."

* * *

Emma hugged herself as the chill of the sea sprayed her. Killian sat on the other side of the boat, steering it, his gaze out to the sea. Her teeth were starting to chatter slightly, so she held her jaw tighter, not wanting to show any sign of weakness. Not that Killian seemed to notice what she was doing at all.

"Are you going to drown me?" She asked. Her voice was emotionless as always, but it shook slightly from the chill.

"Can you swim?" Killian glanced at her only briefly, looking back out to the vast expanse of the water. The sun had set over the mountains, and there was only a faint hue of light with which to see him.

"A little." She admitted. "Not well enough to fight the tides and waves."

He looked at her then, finally meeting her gaze. She kept her face still, challenging him to get it over with. There was no need to prolong this, although she knew he would. Isn't that exactly what she had done to him?

"Is that what you want, your Majesty? To die?"

She was confused by that. He kept looking at her, waiting for an answer. "Isn't that what you plan to do? Kill me?"

Killian looked away from her again, looking down at his hook. "Well, Swan, what exactly would happen if I killed you?"

It was a rhetorical question, but the use of the nickname angered her, so she answered anyway. "You'd get your revenge."

A small shadow of a smile crossed his face. "Regina would let her ambassador take your kingdom. Her empire would grow, and her forces would come over, and attempt, and most likely succeed in taking over Arendelle and Mesa. So you see, there'd be no sense in killing you. But to be fair, that scenario has a possibility of coming to pass with you living, seeing how close you've gotten to…Nathaniel." He paused, looking to her for a reaction, one that she didn't give him. "Of course, you'd still have your life, would be his Queen."

He was trying to bait her. Emma didn't know what for. To get information out of her? Taunt her just for the hell of it? Whatever the reason, Emma wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of it. She looked into his eyes, not turning away, not backing down.

"Tell me something, love, why would you want to ally with a monster like Regina. Especially after she had your parents killed?" He waited for a response, but Emma bit her tongue, and looked away. "You know that she's responsible for your parent's death?"

"I know." Emma said, looking back into his eyes, her face stone.

"Then why would you allow her to take your throne, to attack not only your kingdom, but Mesa and Arendelle as well?" He was asking calmly, his voice soft. He was talking as if he knew her. The sound of it just infuriated her.

"If you don't plan to kill me, then what is it exactly you want to do with me?"

Killian leaned back slightly, studying her face. There was a brief pause before he answered.

"I want to be the King of Misthaven."

Whatever she had expected, it wasn't that. She took a minute, looking around their surroundings, and responded. "Well, this is the most unusual place to bring me if you want me to declare you my heir."

Killian looked at her puzzled, confused by her statement. "I don't want to be your heir."

Emma smiled, and then laughed out loud. "You want me to marry you?"

"You would be free to rule as you always did, I wouldn't interfere. But you would have to take Mesa advisors. Mesa, Misthaven, and Arendelle would all be allied with each other, and together we could keep out Regina's forces." Killian explained.

"So let me get this straight. I marry you. You become King. And my barons, who are already unstable, decide to take over. Tax the people into poverty; enslave the poor. All to keep themselves well fed and have an abundance of wealth? Wonderful plan! Did you come up with it yourself?"

"Do you care, as long as you are kept well fed?" Killian snapped.

"Of course I do!" Emma was yelling now. "They are my people, it's my kingdom."

They stared each other down for several long minutes. Emma tore her eyes from him, steadying her shaking breath, mad at herself for losing control. She composed herself quickly, not looking at Killian, knowing that he would be smug for getting a reaction out of her.

"And your barons would be alright with you marrying someone who would invite a takeover? Because that is what Nathaniel is going to do!"

"You talk like you understand exactly how my barons think, or how I think. But you don't. Don't act like you understand me, or the way I run my kingdom, because you don't."

"Tell me, Emma, what is your plan to keep Regina away, if mine is so horrible?" Killian's voice was softer again.

"I don't want to keep her away." Emma said through her teeth. "I want her heart in my hands so I can crush it."

Killian didn't have an answer to that. He adjusted the sails to their small boat, steering it into a different direction. The wind caught the sail, and sent their boat going at a much fast pace. Emma grabbed both ends of the boat to keep her balance, while Killian smirked at her.

"Well love, you are going to have to make a decision."

"And my choices are what exactly?" Emma shot at him. "To die or marry you? I may need a minute to decide with is the lesser of the two evils."

Killian just stared at her, not saying a word. She looked into his face, thinking back to his expression right before she took his hand. It was been so full of fear, hurt, and a little bit of something else… The face that had haunted her for almost a year now, the face that kept her from sleeping, that caused her to wake up crying. Shedding tears for this man when she hadn't ever shed a tear since her parents had passed away. The face she just wanted to be rid of.

But it was different now. He had a mask on now, guarding his true feelings, not letting himself show what he felt. She recognized it because it matched the one that she herself put on every day.

"I agree to it, just don't sip from my wine glass if you wish to live."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

They sat in silence for a half hour after that. Killian steered them out to sea, but then redirected them to the shore once more. When they approached it, he handed her some oars, stating that she would have to help row them the rest of the way. She noticed that it was a bit difficult for him to row with only one hand, but she didn't say anything, and neither did he.

When their boat hit the shore, Killian stood, and held his hand out to her, to help her out. Emma hesitated slightly, before taking his hand, and walked out of the boat without looking at him. When they were both out, Killian reached to his side, and pulled out a knife. Instinctively Emma shied away, but he held the handle out to her, and she took it slowly.

"Because you don't have your magic, I thought it would be reasonable for you to have a means to protect yourself, if any need arises." Killian explained.

"You're not afraid that I'll just stab you with it and run away?" Emma questioned.

Killian reached up, pointing at a spot right below his heart. "Slashing upwards from here would be the most effective, although anywhere would do the trick."

Emma looked at him, sensing a trap, but couldn't read his expression.

"Before you make a decision, you should know something."

"What's that?"

"I love you."

Emma laughed, putting the knife away in her satchel. "So you've caught feelings for me when exactly? During our very brief engagement?"

"No. I've loved you longer than that." Emma caught his eye, seeing the sincerity behind his words. The smile left her face immediately. "I've loved you ever since I was a boy, and I saw you dancing by yourself in your courtyard. Your father came out and danced with you. He called you his Swan Princess. I was in the trees above you."

Emma shook her head slowly, the memory of the night creeping up on her. Her father telling her the soon she would be able to attend a ball of her own. Her father calling her his Swan princess, because she reminded him of a swan. Emma knew that Killian had gotten the nickname from her father, but she never knew when he had learned it.

"Puppy love." Emma said simply.

"Puppy love?" Killian scoffed. "Puppy love doesn't usually last through an amputation does it?"

"Well it's a good thing I didn't cut your heart out then, isn't it?" Emma snapped. Killian visibly flinched at that. "You think you love me still?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, darling, you can believe me, or… you can take that knife and stab it right through my heart."

Emma approached him slowly, and Killian stood still, watching her move closer. She reached up and caressed his cheek lightly with the back of her fingers. "You know what I believe, Killian?"

"What?" Killian asked, closing his eyes at her touch.

"I believe that you have friends waiting for you just beyond the forest, and if you don't return to them soon, I will surely be killed." Emma let her hand drop to her side once more.

"Take the boat and flee then."

"But you see; you didn't tie it to the dock, and now it has floated away." Emma took a step back from him, and Killian saw that what she said was indeed true.

"Shall we get a move on then? Take me to these friends of yours." Emma started walking towards the forest, and Killian followed her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Emma walked a head of him, and he kept a safe distance behind her. She walked quickly through the beach, and entered the forest, still keeping up her fast pace. Killian let her walk a few more paces before he called out for her to slow down.

"You need to slow down, love, or you'll trip over a something."

Emma scoffed at him, but she knew he was right. There was hardly any light to see where they were going. The forest wasn't exactly something she knew too well. Her mother did, and she had taught Emma a few things, but Emma was used to living in a castle, not trekking through the forest at night. So, even though it hurt her pride, Emma slowed down.

Killian kept his distance in back of her, until they reached the road. Emma stopped, not knowing which way they needed to go, and she allowed him to take the lead. He passed her quietly, only giving her the smallest glance, before directing them.

"How far away are these friends of yours, anyway?" Emma asked.

"Why? Are you tired?" Killian shot a grin back at her. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I just want to know how long we'll be walking. It is night, after all."

"It should only be a bit longer. I'm sorry, your Majesty, but I can't take the risk, and stop for camp. We'll just have to rough through our exhaustion." Killian told her.

"So I could have killed you after all?" Emma mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear.

Killian laughed. "Still could, I suppose. If that's really what you want."

Emma bit her lip, thoughtfully. "I don't suppose it would be wise. Your men could still find me quite easily. I'm afraid I don't know this part of the forest as well as some. I could very well get lost."

"I suppose so, Swan." Killian agreed.

"Tell me, Killian. How did you get through my kingdom undetected?"

"Through the river." Killian said simply.

"You all swam through?" Emma asked incredulously.

"No. We lowered the river at night. That allowed us to walk through. It wasn't comfortable, but what can you do?"

"Okay. How did you get inside my Summer Palace?" Emma asked. "The dead messenger was a ruse I gather?"

"Quite right. You seemed too busy worrying about the crisis to even notice me acting as one of your guards. You wound me, Swan." Killian said jokingly.

"The whole thing was a bluff?"

"Yes."

"I've got to hand it to you, you did pull it off." Emma said bitterly.

"Was that a compliment?" Killian asked with genuine surprise.

"Not in the slightest."

"It's okay to flatter me a little, Swan. We are engaged after all."

"It wasn't a flattery." Emma snapped.

"Of course not."

"What is there to flatter you about? All I know about you is that you a sneak, and a liar. You spied on me in my own home, placing little trinkets around to mock me. Excuse me for not jumping for joy or falling down at your feet." Killian spun on her then, halting them, a small smile on his lips.

"Did you like the earrings I got for you, Swan?"

Emma didn't answer right away. She looked into his eyes, her face still void of emotion.

"I'll tell you what, Killian. The day I'm happy to marry you, I will wear them." She walked around him, starting down the road once again. "Don't hold your breath."

Killian followed after her, defeated.

It wasn't long after that that they found a few of Killian's men waiting for them. They had horses with them, to Emma's relief. Walking had tired her, and she hoped that where ever Killian and his men had made camp wouldn't be too far away.

One of the soldiers approached her respectfully, offering her a warm cloak, which Emma accepted gratefully. She sea had dampened her clothes, and the night air was chilling her slightly. Killian jumped up on a horse, and reached his hand to her. Emma stared up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"There is no way I'm riding with you."

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but there aren't enough horses for us all to have one of our own. So it's either this, or you can walk." Killian addressed her by her title now that his men were around. Emma rolled her eyes. She was so tired, she just wanted some sleep.

Emma grabbed his outstretched hand, and allowed Killian to help her up onto the horse behind him. She slowly slid her arms around his waist to keep her balance, while Killian started the horse into a trot. She had to tighten her arms around him, as the horse went faster through the bumpy road. If Killian was enjoying her discomfort, he didn't say anything.

As soon as the horse came to a stop at the camp, Emma slid down from their horse. Killian followed her, and led her to the biggest tent in the site. There was a servant waiting just outside the tent. Killian left her side without a word, and Emma was led inside. It was very spacious, complete with a big comfortable bed, and a small table that had some food sitting on it, waiting for her.

Emma ate some of the food, and then lay on the bed. It didn't take long to fall asleep.

* * *

Emma woke suddenly to a loud crash of thunder. Rain was falling heavily and noisily onto the roof of her tent. For a minute Emma thought that that was the reason she woke up, but then she heard the shouts coming from outside. Men were running past her tent, shouting commands.

Emma sat up in her bed, reaching over to her bedside table; she lit the lantern sitting there. Before she had a chance to get out of bed, she heard someone enter her tent. Her eyes shot to the tent entrance, and Killian was standing in front of it. The light from the lightening cast a frightening haze around him, and he let the tent flap fall behind him.

His hair was wild from the wind and rain, and his facial expression matched it. His eyes were fierce, his jaw clenched, as he stared at her almost as if he were insane. Emma sat staring at him, not making a move to get out of bed, frozen in her place at his maddening expression. His sword was drawn, and in his left hand. Emma's eyes were drawn to it, as he started walking to her.

"What luck you have, your Majesty." His voice was low and cold. Emma shivered slightly.

He was right next to her now, and he bend down to his knees, crouching near her. Her eyes were still on his sword, but he didn't raise it to her like she expected. Puzzled, she looked into his eyes. His face was merely inches from her own. She made a move to pull away from him, when he closed the distance between them, kissing her lips briefly.

She didn't have time to react. He pulled away and was making his way back to the tent entrance before she had time to process what had happened. Angrily, she pulled herself from her covers and tried to follow him out, but he was gone. Emma pulled the flap up from the entrance. There was a guard standing right outside it.

"Stay inside, your Majesty." He said to her.

Emma looked around. All the soldiers were running with their weapons drawn, heading over to the edge of the camp. Emma stepped outside. "Who's attacking?"

"Your Majesty, I must ask you to get back inside for your own protection."

Emma ignored him, looking back to where the soldiers were migrating. She saw another army marching toward their camp. Lightening flashed, and Emma had enough light to make out the seal on the armor. They were soldiers from Regina's Empire. The apple on the seal was unmistakable.

The Mesa soldiers reached the attackers, and suddenly the air was full of clashing metal. The Mesa soldiers were attacking wildly, breaking the almost perfect formation of Regina's soldiers. Her eyes sought out Killian, and she found him, attacking with perfect form, taking out as many soldiers that he could. He used his sword flawlessly, even with his left hand, and used his hook as much to his advantage as possible.

"Your Majesty, please get back inside." The guard grabbed her arm, and tried to push her back inside, but suddenly an arrow came flying towards them, and pierced the guard through the neck. He fell to the ground sputtering, and Emma pulled herself away from him.

She walked around the tent, hiding in the shadows of the trees, and continued to watch the fight. She tried to find Killian again, but she couldn't make him out from all the rest of the soldiers. More and more Mesa soldiers were falling. They were outnumbered ten to one at least. But the Mesa soldiers were fighting fiercely still, not giving up.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw some men with crossbows start to emerge from the trees, surrounding the battle. Suddenly Killian was there again, in the middle. His sword was raised, but he too seemed to notice the men with crossbows. He lowered his sword.

"Stop!" He commanded. His men followed his order immediately. "Put your weapons down."

He was furious, but he knew it was pointless. They were outnumbered, and surrounded.

"Do you surrender, Thief?" It was Nathaniel. He made his way from behind his soldiers, to the center of the battlefield. Killian glared at him, but he threw his sword down, his men following his example.

Emma took this as her cue. She made her way over to them. Nathaniel caught site of her when she entered the circle, and his face lit up in a sleazy smile. Killian caught her eye, his face still set in anger, his jaw clenched. Emma tore her eyes from him, and instead looked at Nathaniel, plastering a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Nathaniel."

Nathaniel grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on the top of it, as he bowed. "It was my pleasure my dear Queen. When you went missing, I knew I had to get you back. I landed some of my army over at the Capitol as well, and the pass to Mesa, just in case they tried to take you there. I'm sorry I did so without your permission."

"What choice do I have but to forgive you for that?" Emma replied sweetly. She turned from Nathaniel, and sought out Killian again.

He was looking at her with obvious distaste at the reunion. His dislike for Nathaniel was apparent by the way he was glaring at him.

"I have a neck chain, your Majesty. Handcuffs won't be sufficient for him." Nathaniel stated. Emma nodded. "Shackle the thief to two of his men!" Nathaniel ordered. One of his men nodded, and went to retrieve the neck chain.

Emma walked over to Killian, while one of Nathaniel's men pushed him to his knees, pulling his hands behind his back, and binding them tightly. Emma reached him, and he looked up at her, fury marking his features.

"You're going to be shackled with a neck chain with two of your men. That way there will be a guarantee you won't go jumping off the nearest cliff. As long as you reach my Summer Palace alive, your men will be free to go without ransom."

Killian tore his eyes from hers, staring instead at Nathaniel.

"Tell me, Thief, what are your plans to get out of this one?" Emma smiled mockingly at him.

"Oh I don't know. Grovel I suppose." Emma laughed coldly at his remark.

"I've heard you grovel before. It didn't do you much good last time."

"No, you've heard me beg. There wasn't much time for groveling last time." Killian replied.

"Anything to save your skin." Emma stated.

"Nothing will save my skin." Killian was still staring at Nathaniel.

Emma bent over him, and grabbed his chin, pulling his face to her. Killian resisted at first, but gave in, looking into her cold stone face. His mask was gone now, and Emma could see every emotion he was feeling spill forth from his eyes. He was in agony.

There were so many possible punishments she had planned for him. Everything from a hanging to having his heart crushed in her hands. But Killian didn't care. Dead is dead. He didn't care how she did it. The thing that hurt him the most was that she would do it because she hates him. She would never believe that he loved her, and would never feel the same for him. How foolish it was of him to still love her after she had taken his hand, while she sat there thinking of the best way to torture him. But the real torture was this; the hatred in her eyes as she looked at him now.

Emma let go of his face, but before she could pull back, he whispered, "Instead of a Shadow Queen, you'll be his puppet queen. When he takes your kingdom for himself, but tells you he loves you, I hope you believe him."

Killian was anticipating her slap, and he pulled his head back, so she only grazed his chin.

"At least that's one lie I didn't tell you." Killian said honestly.

She stood up, and Nathaniel was at her shoulder again. Killian was grabbed and pulled away from her to be shackled with his men, and Emma watched them drag him away from her.

"Did he insult you, my Queen?" Nathaniel asked.

"Not for the first time." Emma smiled at Nathaniel again. He extended his arm to her, and she took it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know a lot of people were upset with how the last chapter ended, but I promise, it was necessary. I finished this chapter faster than I though I would, so I'm posting it early. Thank you to everyone who follows this story, and for all the lovely comments. xoxoxo**

 **Chapter Twelve**

The rain had stopped falling now, and Emma spotted the first sign of sun on the horizon. Nathaniel and Emma rode on horses with some of the more elite members of Nathaniel's army. The rest walked behind them. Killian was being dragged only a few paces behind Emma, so she could turn her head back every now and again to look at him. He was never looking back.

Emma noticed right away that none of her guards were with them. But she waited several long minutes before she asked about it, as to not draw too much attention to her suspicion.

"Nathaniel, dear, may I ask where the head of personal guard is?" She said as sweet as she could.

"August? He asked to stay behind, my Queen. To help guard the palace against any possible attack." Nathaniel replied.

Emma nodded her understanding. No doubt Nathaniel's guards had taken over the palace, and August was doing his best to prevent further foul play. Emma dreaded what she would discover upon reaching the Summer Palace.

"How did you find out where I was?"

"I was so devastated to learn of your abduction, I knew I needed to try any possible method. I hope you will forgive me, but I borrowed a locator potion from your magical collection." Nathaniel explained. "That was something the Thief overlooked, but not me. No doubt he underestimated your magic, and my wits."

Nathaniel shot her a wide smile, showing every last one of his teeth. Emma grinned back. There was only one person who knew what sort of magical potions she had in her possession, and that was August. Emma had warned August to never step foot in her apothecary without her, but she assumed he had been determined to get her back safely.

"Your Majesty, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you use your magic to escape?" Nathaniel questioned.

Emma's eyes shot to her wrist briefly, the cuff still in place. "The Thief had a spell that temporarily inhibited my powers. But they should return soon enough."

* * *

They reached the Palace a little before noon. Emma noticed right away that more of Regina's soldiers were stationed around. The moment Emma dismounted her horse, several guards came over to escort her to her room, and none of them were hers.

"Take the Queen to her chamber. I'm sure she wants to get cleaned up, and changed into something more regal than the garment she has on." Nathaniel ordered, and winked at Emma. Emma forced another smile. She swore that her face was going to cramp up from all the smiles she was forcing.

She walked swiftly to her rooms, and the moment she walked through, the guard next to her started ordering her handmaidens around, telling them to draw a bath for their Queen. Her handmaidens looked to her for confirmation.

"Do as he orders." Emma said simply. The guard bowed to her, and left to guard the outside of her door.

Emma walked to her study that was adjacent to her bedroom, and found August waiting for her. She entered, and closed the door behind her. August strode over to her and pulled her into a hug. Emma was shocked by the show of affection, but she hugged him back, before pulling away from him.

"Are you alright?" August asked.

"I'm fine." Emma answered honestly. "What about everyone here? What exactly has Nathaniel done in my absence?"

"He's taken control of all the messages that come and go from here. The messenger I sent to the capitol about your abduction has been found dead in the forest. Apparently killed by some sort of beast. As have the ones here. For all intents and purposes, it looks to be a consumption that killed them, but I believe it to be foul play. No message comes or goes without Nathaniel's consent."

Emma turned from him, pacing slightly.

"There's more. Some of your baron's have been sentenced to death for treason. They hung at first light."

Emma spun to face him once again. "Which ones?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

Emma ran her hand through her hair, pulling the band that held it up in a ponytail, and let it fall to her shoulders. Of course the three barons that were actually loyal to her. No doubt Nathaniel thought he could buy the loyalty from the rest. She bit her thumbnail in thought before turning to her head guard.

"August, I need you to do something for me." Emma said seriously.

"Anything."

"The Thief of Mesa is being locked in the dungeons as we speak. I need you to go down there and keep watch over him. I don't want harm coming to him until I order my punishment. I need you to protect him at all cost, even if it's from harming himself. Make sure there's no way for him to end his life."

August took in her words, his confusion clear. But he nodded and bowed to her all the same. "Of course, your Majesty."

"Thank you."

August exited the rooms. Emma headed back into her bedchamber, where her handmaidens had drawn a warm bath for her. She slid out of her clothes, with the help of her handmaidens. One of them released the cuff from her wrist, and carried it to her dresser without a word. Emma sighed, feeling her magic return to her. No one suspected what the cuff did, and Emma made a note to store it with her other magical items. Emma slid into the bath. She sat pondering the situation placed before her, and tried to come up with the best solution.

After her bath, she dressed in a green gown and sat at her vanity, while her handmaidens brushed out her hair. Emma sat still while they combed her hair into an elegant knot onto her head, then she pulled her jewelry box towards her. She opened it, and pulled out a pair of earrings, with swans dangling down from them.

"Those are beautiful, your Majesty."

"Indeed they are." Emma smiled at her handmaiden as she put the earrings on.

"Where did you get them?"

"They were a gift."

* * *

Killian was dragged to the throne room, and thrown to his knees by the guard that escorted him. He looked around the hall. There were people standing around at the sides, but the throne was empty. He only had a moment to wonder what he was brought here for, when the double doors were opened, and the Queen walked through. Her face was stone and passive as always. She didn't look at him until she was right in front of him.

Killian took in her appearance quickly; her gown was a beautiful forest green, and it brought out the color of her eyes so much that Killian could hardly look away from them to notice the swans hanging from her ears…

"Good evening, Majesty." Killian said, with only a hint of a teasing tone. But it made Emma scowl anyway.

"You seem awfully chipper for a man whose plan just failed." Emma said coldly.

"I figured that it would be a waste of the rest of my time alive to wear myself down with worry over my impending doom."

Emma bent over him, making sure he was looking at her properly. "Thief, do you know what's going to happen to you now that I've caught you once again?"

Killian glanced behind her, and found Nathaniel looking on with amusement. "Yes."

"Very good." Emma straightened up and turned from him, walking to her throne. Once she was seated she looked at him again. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to send an unfortunate message to your brother."

Nathaniel stepped forward at her comment, bowing slightly. "My messengers are at your command."

Killian noticed at slight hint of annoyance from Emma features, but she hid it quickly, and smiled at her ambassador. "No thank you Nathaniel. I promised the Thief that if he made it here alive then I would let the two men that he was chained with, free. Bring them before me."

The doors were opened again, and two guards escorted the Mesa soldiers in front of her throne. They were shoved onto their knees before her, but they both had the dignity to look her in the eyes. Emma smiled at them.

"You will return to your king and tell him I will not release his Thief this time." Emma stated. They nodded their understanding. "The remainder of his life will be spent with me."

"I understand, your Majesty." One of the soldiers mumbled. Emma narrowed her eyes.

"When I was abducted by the Thief, he offered me a choice between life and death. Do you know what my answer is?"

The two guards glanced at each other quickly then back at her. "Yes."

"Yes." Emma repeated, leaning back into her throne. "You will take this message to your king. Tell him also that if he asks nicely I will reduce the suffering inflicted upon his brother, but I will only accept a message if it arrives before noon, two days from now."

The soldiers nodded their understanding, and were led from the room. Emma glanced at Killian from across the room before she motioned for the guards to take him as well. She caught August's eye, and summoned him to her. He approached her, his eyes a little wary of Nathaniel watching them.

"Isolate him from the rest of the prisoners. Keep him in good health until I'm ready to deal with him." Emma said to August just loud enough to not raise suspicion.

Nathaniel looked pleased with the way the events transpired. As August left the room, Nathaniel approached her, kneeling before her, and kissing her hand.

"You must have quite the punishment planned, my dear Queen."

Emma smiled in response. "I certainly do."

* * *

"Your Highness, you have to act fast if we want to ensure the safety of your brother." William Smee said with urgency.

"I don't like the idea of sending my army to battle without any reassurances. I don't want to send them to their immediate deaths." Liam stood from his chair, and started pacing back and forth.

"I don't think we have any other choice here. Regina's forces have already infiltrated Misthaven, and this might be the only chance we have to drive them out." Smee stated firmly.

"But do you really think she can be trusted? After everything she's done?"

"I don't think you have a choice."

"There is always a choice." Liam spun on his Minister of War. Smee held up his hands in defense.

"If we don't take this opportunity, you brother will surely die. And our countries will be in direct war with Regina until she takes not only Misthaven and Mesa, but Arendelle as well."

Liam ran his hand through his hair, sighing in defeat. "Ready the forces."

"Consider it done." Smee nodded.

"I'm going to lead the troops myself. Let's go free my brother."

* * *

Emma sat in her study, looking out her window towards the horizon. It was a little past daybreak, and Emma sat impatiently waiting for news. She was dressed in a simple dress today, but she still wore the swan earrings.

She heard a knock on the door and turned around as it was opened. Nathaniel walked inside without invitation, and walked to her. Emma forced herself to smile at him, finding that the façade was getting harder and harder to pull off.

"My Queen, I'm afraid I have bad news."

"I haven't received any messages." Emma said quietly, looking out the window again.

"I took it upon myself to receive your messages for you." Nathaniel explained.

"Did you now?" Emma didn't even look at him.

"The Mesa soldiers you released have not returned. Instead it looks like Liam has ordered an attack. His forces are marching here as we speak. There will be here sometime around midday."

Emma nodded her understanding. "Of course he has."

"He's a fool." Nathaniel pointed out. "To think he could beat our forces."

Emma nodded in agreement. "We certainly outmatch him."

"I don't know what he thinks he'll gain by it."

"Sometimes people act foolish to try to protect the ones they love." Emma said plainly. She turned to look at him then, giving him a smile. "But you're right. He could never hope to succeed with our joined forces."

"There is a view from the hill up ways, if you would like to watch the battle from there. I'll be watching." Nathaniel said, in what she figured was a flirting tone.

"You won't be fighting?" Emma said acting surprised.

"There's no need for that. This fight will be over quickly. No use getting involved personally."

"I guess you can count on my company then." Emma said sweetly.

* * *

Emma was escorted to the hill by Nathaniel's guards. The only person from her personal guard with her was August. Nathaniel had taken it upon himself to order her guards to other duties. Emma let him. She walked with her arm linked him Nathaniel's until they reached the hilltop, August just behind her, and Nathaniel's guards surrounding them. The hill top was one that she had loved as a child. The view looked out to the grasslands below just by the palace, and the forest seemed to stretch forever. The view looking out to the sea was just behind them, as was a small forest that blocked the Summer Palace almost completely from view.

She looked to the grasslands below, watching as her forces and Nathaniel's were marching together. The Mesa soldiers were emerging from the tress, but still quite the ways away. Emma noticed immediately that the Misthaven soldiers were all in front of Nathaniel's. Emma rolled her eyes. Of course she had known that this would happen. Nathaniel was much too predictable. The Misthaven guards would take the brunt of the losses, weakening her forces even more, so that she would have to rely on Regina for hers.

Emma chuckled darkly, earning her a concerned look from her companion.

"My Queen? What is so funny?"

"I see you've ordered all of my forces in front of your own." Emma pointed out. Nathaniel glanced below. "My army will have the most loses, and yours will come out the noble heroes."

Nathaniel's eyes narrowed and he looked back at her. Emma stared at him, her smile falling from her face. "You've been undermining my rule for months now, thinking I haven't noticed. I've let you get away with much for reasons of my own, but now you've killed my three most loyal barons. I can't deal with you anymore.

The only reason I've put up with you this long is because you've offered my very large sums of money from Regina, as well as providing insight to her plans. But that's quite enough now, and not worth my time anymore."

"That gold has to be repaid." Nathaniel said darkly.

"It was a gift."

"You are a woman, so I don't expect you to understand how political gifts work…"

"I know exactly how they work." Emma snapped. "Regina couldn't hope to get anywhere by attacking overseas. She needed to be invited first. So what she needed was a war between the countries here so that she could bribe her way in. I took the money, but I have had no intention of allowing Regina to seize my kingdom. You see, the problem with bribes is once the money is gone, threats are worthless."

"Regina is the rightful owner of Misthaven. Your parents stole…"

"My mother took her place as rightful Queen once Regina became too corrupt with the power. She committed treason by murdering her husband, the King, and was banished for it. What she has done since then is no business of mine, or of any interest to me, until she decided to try to take what didn't belong to her. She sent you to what? Charm your way into my affection, and take the kingdom while I wasn't looking?

I inherited this kingdom when I was a child and held it against rebellious barons who wanted nothing but to start a civil war. I killed men with my bare hands, ordered them to hang from my castle walls, tortured them to keep my kingdom safe and mine. Do you really think I did this while being a fool and a doey- eyed, love sick school girl for any man with gold in his pocket?""

Nathaniel stood routed to the spot, not knowing how to respond. "The gold will be repaid."

Emma watched his guards closing in on her threateningly. Nathaniel seemed to get his confidence back. "If you want to remain Queen while I rule as KIng, you will do as I say."

Emma laughed, holding up her hand, and blasting his men down with her magic. Nathaniel stumbled away from her. "I have already said that if I marry, it will be to someone of my choosing, and I do not choose you."

"You will! Your barons seemed much happier with me being king, and your army is about to be slaughtered by Mesa. You'll have no choice but to take me as your King."

"My barons have been waiting quietly for me to kick you out. At least when I kill, I do it to people that are actually guilty of their crimes, not just men who didn't agree with me." Emma smiled. "I must thank you, Nathaniel. They will be much more behaved now that they've seen a worse ruler than I."

"And what of your army?" Nathaniel spat.

"See for yourself." Emma gestured down to the armies below.

The Mesa army was closing in on them now, but right at the last second, Misthaven started a formation, and turned themselves around to join the Mesa soldier, attacking Nathaniel's forces together, easily out matching them.

Nathaniel turned to leave, but August's sword was at his throat in an instant. His guards were up, pulling their swords for an attack again, but Emma's guards came spilling from the trees behind them, surrounding them.

* * *

The Mesa and Misthaven armies combined forced a retreat. Regina's forces headed back to their ships. New messengers arrived from the Capitol to report that it had been cleansed from any of Regina's men. Emma stood in port, watching as her men dragged a bound Nathaniel before her, intending to put him onto one of the ships.

"It pains me greatly that I can't crush you heart myself, but I'm afraid I won't take that pleasure from Regina after you deliver my message to her." Emma said darkly.

"How could you have possibly planned all this?" Nathaniel asked.

"You underestimated me, Nathaniel. It was your biggest mistake."

"But how did Liam have any proof of your loyalty. How did he know you weren't leading him to some trap?"

"I guess he just had a lot of faith in me." Emma said sarcastically.

"No. That's not it." Nathaniel said slowing, thinking back to the message she sent with the Mesa soldiers. He laughed humorlessly. "You're going to marry the Thief."

Emma turned from him without answering. She turned to one of her generals. "Take him to his ship."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The ships were sailing back across the water, back to where they came from, and away from Misthaven. Emma didn't know how long it would be before she saw them coming back, but she knew if they ever did, she would be ready. Regina would know now that Emma wasn't some child she could trick.

The sun was starting to sink towards the mountains, the sky starting to darken slightly. Her army was down at the docks, making sure the last of Regina's men were gone. The Mesa soldiers were mingled with them as well. They were working together now, but Emma knew that this was just the beginning. There was so much to be done, contracts to write up, peace treaties to be signed, her wedding to plan… It was overwhelming. The people of Misthaven weren't likely to be very happy about having a King from Mesa. Her barons were going to take a lot of convincing.

The sound of hooves shook Emma from her thoughts, and she turned around to greet the newcomer. King Liam rode up to her, accompanied by a few of his guards. When he reached her, he jumped from his horse and approached her. Emma could tell he was a bit wary of her, not that she could blame him. But she smiled slightly, not wanting him to feel like his presence was unwanted, even if all she wanted to do right now was go home and maybe finally sleep.

Liam reached her, and Emma held out her hand to him. He took it and bowed slightly, and gave her a very dazzling smile. His hair was a mess, having been in a helmet for most of the day. His armor was splashed with mud. Emma felt a pang of jealousy that he had been allowed to fight with his men while she had to wait and watch. She hated watching those sorts of things from the sidelines, but Nathaniel had to be taken care of.

Emma took her hand back from Liam. Liam pulled his back awkwardly, and ran his hand through his hair, an act that reminded Emma of his brother. Emma pulled herself back before letting her mind wander, not wanting to think of Killian just now. "Welcome to Misthaven, your Highness."

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you." Liam replied quickly. "I've got to admit, I was extremely surprised when I received your message. I didn't know if I could trust you or not."

"I have never really given you a reason to I suppose. Although I guess that's a matter that we can now put to rest, I hope." Liam nodded, and turned to the sea, watching the retreating ships.

"You know, when Killian told me his plan, I thought he was out of his mind."

"That feeling is mutual I assure you." Emma muttered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"I guess he's always had a mind of his own, and his plan did seem to have a chance."

Liam glanced at her. She was looking out to the sea as well. Liam wondered not for the first time what Killian was thinking. Emma was beautiful, there was no denying that. But there had been plenty of pretty girls back home, and any one of them would have loved for him to choose them. He had had a bit of a reputation with women. Yet he had chosen Emma of Misthaven; the barbaric queen. Someone who Liam wasn't sure would ever make his brother happy.

"It took me a while to come around it, but he did have some fairly good points." Emma replied. "It wasn't the worst idea in the world."

"It did solve both of our problems. Regina is no longer a threat for now. You no longer need to have a treaty with her." Liam felt the tension rise with his last sentence. He was trying to ask her something without really asking; just to make sure things were kept calm between them. But she had obviously caught on to what he was trying to do. Emma turned to face him.

"I never had any plans to make a treaty with Regina." Emma stated.

"I see. I just thought since you seemed to be fond of Nathaniel…"

"That's what I wanted people to think; what I wanted him to think." Emma said quickly, with a hint of irritation to her tone. "Nathaniel thought I held him with the highest regard. But he was mistaken. I was using him to get information about Regina's intentions."

"What did you discover?" Liam asked carefully.

"Regina has been extending her powers oversees since she was banished by my parents, but she still feels that she has a right to Misthaven. Obviously there is something lacking in her life that she is trying to fill, but I doubt Misthaven would do that. I daresay if she was ever to achieve in overtaking my kingdom, she would also have gone after Mesa and Arendelle. Nathaniel made that perfectly clear." Emma explained.

"I had gathered as much." Liam nodded.

"Which was why you attacked my kingdom, to prevent the possibility of Regina taking yours." Emma said knowingly.

Liam stopped himself from retorting, knowing that if they continued their discussion in this direction, it would end in an argument. That would lead down the path surrounding Killian, and why he was spying on her, why she cut off his hand… Liam stopped himself, not wanting to get into it. Killian had made his decision, and he wouldn't be the one to change Emma's mind.

"Why didn't Regina just attack if she didn't think there was a possibility of a treaty?" Liam asked curiously.

"I think she hoped there was a chance. She's been pretty wary of me because of my magic. I've built myself quite the reputation, maybe not as vicious as hers, but I think she was trying to avoid a confrontation if that was all possible." Emma responded. "Which was why she kept bribing me with gold, and sent a man to distract me with affection."

"That didn't work, I take it." Liam laughed. Emma smiled at him.

"She's not going to be happy. But I don't think she'll try to attack right away. We might have a year's peace before we have to worry about her." Emma didn't mention that if Regina did leave them alone, Emma would find a way to get her. Her plan had always been to get Regina's heart in her hands. To avenge her parent's murder.

Liam didn't press her, obviously unware of her thoughts. "Well that's plenty of time. If she does come back, our three countries together will be enough to keep her at bay."

The sun was almost set now, and August was leading a horse to her to ride back to the Summer Palace. The ships had almost sailed out of sight. Emma left Liam's side and got on top of her horse. Liam followed her example, as did the rest of his guards and hers. Liam rode his horse alongside hers so they could finish their talk.

"How is my brother faring?" Liam asked, with genuine concern.

Emma sighed, and brushed a stray hair from her face. "He's still in the dungeon."

"What!?" Liam stopped himself from shouting, but his anger came through all the same.

"I had to have him locked up so that Nathaniel didn't suspect anything." Emma explained, her tone a little threatening.

"You couldn't have sent a message for him to be taken out of the dungeon after Nathaniel was taken care of?"

"I forgot about it."

"You forgot my brother?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "He's just fine. He's not going to die. I ordered for him to be taken care of until I could deal with him."

Liam didn't answer her, but Emma heard him muttering to himself. She rolled her eyes again. The ride back to the Summer Palace was not a long one. It only took about twenty minutes to get back. The time was spent in silence, as Liam was obviously angry with her, and Emma couldn't bring herself to care. Once they reached the courtyard, Emma dismounted, and her servants lead their horses to the stables.

"August, will you go inform the barons of my return, and give them an update on the happenings?" Emma said to her head guard.

"You mean go tell them you are engaged to the Thief of Mesa?" August verified.

"Yes, that's what I meant." Emma said frustrated. She lowered her voice slightly, seeing that Liam was eying them. August looked at Liam with obvious distrust.

"I would rather accompany you to the Thief's cell with the King." August stated.

"I'll be fine, August. I can take care of myself."

"You just don't want to be the one to tell the barons about this." August gave her a knowing stare that infuriated her.

"Of course I don't." She snapped. "I'm already in for months of resistance from them and the whole country. I'd rather just take a break from this whole ordeal before it starts."

"You don't have to marry him, Emma. You can find a way to ally with Mesa, and have peace with them without a wedding." August said gently. Emma's eyes narrowed.

"I said I would marry him, and I will. Not that my political decisions concern you at all. So stay out of it." Emma commanded.

"Emma, you always wanted to marry for love, not for political…"

"August!" Emma cut him off, a warning in her voice. "Just do as I say."

August bowed to her, glanced at Liam one more time, then headed into the palace. Emma turned to another guard and commanded them to lead her to Killian's cell. She followed behind him as he led the way to the dungeon. Liam followed her, only taking one of his men along with him.

"I see you didn't bring your head guard." Liam observed.

"There is no need to have him with me, as I'm in no danger. Right your Highness?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"Of course not."

Her guard led them down to the dungeon and along the passageway to Killian's cell. When they reached it finally, he unlocked it for them, opened the door, and then stood aside for them to enter. Killian was asleep on the cot in the corner, but he opened his eyes when they entered.

When he saw who it was, he sat up, rubbed his eye with his hand, then ran it through his hair. "If this is how you treat me when we are married, I should be one happy bastard."

The sarcasm was not lost on her, but she didn't take the bait. "You were perfectly safe and being taken care of."

"Indeed I was. A very pretty servant girl brought me some dinner. It was very lovely, the dinner I mean." Killian said, raising his eyebrow, a small smile forming on his lips.

Emma knew he was trying to get a reaction out of her, just as he always was. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at him. "Picking out you mistress already?"

Killian laughed and stood up. He walked toward her slowly until he was right in front of her. "Of course not. I only have eyes for you, darling."

Emma really did roll her eyes this time, but Killian just chuckled. He raised his hand to her cheek, grazing it slightly before he held her earring in his hand carefully, and let it fall back. "Do you like them?"

Emma looked from his hand to his eyes, a small smile on her lips. "Yes."

She turned from him, looking at Liam briefly before leaving the cell. Liam walked to his brother, a wide smile on his face. Killian returned the smile, and hugged his brother quickly, before walking back to the bed.

"How are you doing, Killian?" Liam asked seriously.

"Well, I'm not looking forward to being king at all." Killian admitted.

"You'll have to be present for all the boring meetings, and wear fancy clothes and a crown. The whole shebang." Liam teased.

Killian groaned dramatically, hiding his head in his hand. "Maybe I didn't think this whole thing through."

Liam's face grew serious then, and he put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Killian, we could do this without a wedding. We could find a way to do it without arranging a marriage. I talked to Emma. She said she never planned to ally with Regina in the first place."

"I knew she didn't." Killian mumbled.

"I guess you did." Liam agreed. "You have a choice, Killian. This isn't the only way."

"I know Liam. I know. I'm not making the choice just for our country. I'm doing it for me as well." Killian said seriously. "I don't care about being king; I never wanted to be one. But I love Emma. I'd do anything to be with her. I want to marry her. "


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. This chapter gave me so much grief. But I hope you all like it any way. Thanks so much for all the lovely comments. They always make my day! xoxo**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Emma left to the Capitol the next morning without seeing Killian before. Killian awoke in one of the guest chambers around midday, having finally enjoyed a good night's sleep for the first time in months. His good mood was dashed the moment he withdrew from the room, to find his brother coming to him with the message of the queen's departure. She had left a message for him, saying he was welcome to join her in the Capitol as soon as he wished. In the meantime, she had business to attend to.

"We have business to attend to as well in Mesa. We should go home as soon as we can." Liam expressed. Killian nodded his agreement, still a little put out that she had left without so much as a good-bye.

He really didn't know what he had expected. She was wearing his earrings, but that didn't mean that she felt as he did. It just meant that she had agreed to his proposal. She had said that she would wear them when she was happy about with the prospect of marrying him. He had hoped he could talk to her about it, but she didn't seem to share his wishes.

Killian and Liam headed home as soon as they could manage. The journey there seemed to take way too long for Killian's taste. But once they reached the mountains, Killian smiled and let himself feel happy about his future. The idea of being King did not excite him in the slightest. But it was worth it to him to be with Emma. He would win her heart. He would never stop trying to win her love. Now he had his whole life to prove himself.

His room was just as he had left it. The books that he was copying were still on his desk. The view right outside his window showed the sun setting behind the mountains, and Killian was suddenly overcome with nostalgia and longing. He really was going to miss his home, the mountains, his freedom, and most importantly, his brother. He was giving up his title as his brother's Thief, and trading it for Emma's King.

"Sire, your brother has summoned you." Killian turned to look at the man servant who had just entered his room. Killian nodded his understanding, and followed the manservant out of his room and through the many corridors to the throne room.

A table was set up in front of the throne, all the Ministers in their respective seats. They all turned to greet Killian as he walked in, all with admiring smiles. William Smee clapped Killian on the back as he passed. Killian took his seat at his brother's left hand side. Liam smiled at him.

"As you all know, my brother's plan has been a success. What we need now is to write up our list of negotiations for our alliance with Misthaven, and well as Arendelle. Now that we have established peace with Misthaven, my betrothed is finally willing to move forward with our merger." Liam continued on with his instruction, consulting with the Minsters.

Killian was all but blocking out what they were saying, and Liam shot him a disapproving look that clearly said, "Now that you're to become King, you need to be more involved."

Killian rolled his eyes at his brother. It was true. He would have to be in attendance to many more types of these meetings, but that didn't mean he intended to get involved. As far as he was concerned, Emma would rule as she always did. He would of course offer his support and advice if asked, but he wasn't going to interfere.

* * *

"When will the King of Mesa be arriving?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't know."

"What about the Thief of Mesa?"

"I assume he'll come when his brother does."

"But you don't know?"

Her barons were looking at her with obvious annoyance. No doubt they all still thought she was some child who didn't know how to run a country. How many times did she have to show them her capabilities? It's not as if any of them were any use to her while she was ridding their country of Regina's men.

"I am not their babysitter. They will come when they come. In the meantime, we have a lot we need to set in order." Emma sat back in her throne, looking at them all with a threatening look. They all gave each other uneasy looks, knowing not to say anything to piss her off any further.

Emma wasn't in a good mood at all. She snapped at the slightest provocation, and the barons knew that even if she wouldn't crush their hearts for annoying her, she might do something, like revoke their speech with her magic. The truth was they were impressed with how she had dealt with Nathanial, but they were also furious that she had chosen to marry the Thief of Mesa instead of one of them. Misthaven didn't need their monarch marrying some royal from a neighboring kingdom. The last time that had happened was when King Leopold had married Regina from across the seas. That had not turned out good for Misthaven at all.

All the barons had made it no secret that they had wished that one of them would be the king. They had stopped pushing it with Emma, thinking maybe she never intended to marry at all. But why would she choose the damn Thief? The one, who had snuck in her castle to spy on her, avoided being caught so many times, had had his hand cut off at her command, and then abducted her.

Biting their tongues with their remarks, they instead changed the subject to their terms for the treaty, and what having a Mesa king would mean for their country. Emma seems irritated through the whole discussion, adding her conditions only when asked. She didn't seem happy to be getting married.

The servants noticed too. Emma had always been private about her feelings, but it was hard for her to mask her foul mood. She snapped at anyone for the slightest reason, seemed to be more stressed than ever, and didn't appear to be getting any sleep. Her bed hardly even looked crumpled when the maids would go in to make it.

She really did try. Emma thought that maybe now she would finally be able to sleep soundly, but she found that sleep had evaded her even more. The whole court was gossiping about her being tricked into an engagement, but she couldn't bring herself to care. All she could think about was him, Killian. His declaration of love. He seemed so sincere when he had said it. A part of her wanted to admit that she felt the same as he did, but she couldn't bring herself to listen to that part.

* * *

Liam and Killian arrived in Misthaven a week later. It wasn't long after their arrival that they found themselves in the throne room, both sides debating over their terms for the treaty. Liam and Killian sat on the opposite side of the table than Emma. She let her advisors debate with Liam's with almost no interference.

The meeting was long. Killian sat for hours listening to both sides, neither of which wanted to compromise. The whole thing was very tedious to him, and it only sparked his attention when Liam and Emma started all but screaming to each other across the room.

"I'm not going to take an advisor from Mesa. I'm perfectly capable of handling things with the advisors I have." Emma stated firmly

"It's not interference. You'll find that all of our advisors are very well educated." Liam pressed.

"This had nothing to do with how educated they are. I don't need any more advisors." Emma countered.

"This has nothing to do with how many you do or do not have. You just don't want to accept political involvement with us, because you think that we are trying to take your country from you."

"Oh is that what it is?" Emma shook her head, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"If an alliance is to be struck, there needs to be a certain amount of trust between our kingdoms." Liam urged.

"Trust? This has nothing to do with me not trusting you. It has everything to do with you not trusting me, your Highness. You don't trust my judgement, and you want to make sure that you have a hand in all of my future decisions." Emma's voice was cold, devoid of any emotions once again. Killian tried to catch her eye, but she was ignoring him.

"That is not what this is about." Liam defended.

"Then you don't trust your brother." Emma accused.

Liam glanced at Killian briefly before answering. "I trust my brother more than anyone in the world."

"Then why is his involvement in my court not enough? Why do I need a Mesa advisor as well? He's going to be king after all. Is his involvement not enough to settle your nerves on my intentions?" She was using Killian as some kind of pawn in her debate. She still hadn't looked at him.

"Liam, just let this one pass. She's already relented on having some of our military infiltrate with hers." Killian said quietly in his brother's ear. Emma watched them curiously, but Killian noticed she was sure not to catch his eye.

"Our military is some of the finest in the world. Having them train her troops is as much an advantage to her as it is to us." Liam whispered back.

"Obviously she doesn't see taking on one of our advisors favors them. This whole ordeal is supposed to bring equally benefit both sides. I would let this one go, mate." Killian could see the fight leave Liam, and his brother sighed.

"Alright. You need not take on a Mesa advisor. My brother is one of my best, so that should be enough to satisfy us." Liam said finally. Emma nodded her approval.

"Is that everything?" Killian asked. He noticed all of her barons gave him a disproving look, but Emma couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips.

"I think that is everything." She answered. Her eyes finally met his across the table. She held his gaze for a moment, before Liam cut in.

"I guess we can move on to more pleasant topics now. There is the matter of your engagement party." Liam smirked at his brother, and Killian had the sudden urge to punch him in the jaw.

Emma seemed to share his feelings, because her face fell faster than Killian could catch. When she spoke, her voice was low and void of any excitement. "Indeed. That is something that doesn't need to be discussed in such a formal setting."

The meeting was dismissed. Emma stayed put in her chair, while everyone else milled out of the room. Killian stayed behind, waiting until the last person was gone before he approached her. She seemed to have guessed his intentions to stay behind, because she didn't seem surprised to see him in front of her.

"Swan, are you avoiding me?" He asked gently.

"I'm not avoiding you. I just have many things to deal with at the moment." Emma sighed, leaning her elbows on the table, and hiding her face in her hands.

Killian sat on the table and waited for her to look up from her hands. She did rather quickly, regarding him with shock that he would have such bad manners to sit on a table. "You know there are chairs."

"My eye sight is perfect, thank you very much." Killian retorted with mock offense. Emma laughed lowly a little then bit her lip, a frown across her face again. "You know you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later."

"I know." Emma looked up at him. He tried to read her face, tried to see past all the masks she wore. She was still hiding from him, and Killian wondered if she would ever let him see the real her. "Just be patient."

She stood up, traced her fingers along the back of his hand, and then turned from him. She walked out of the room, and Killian waited several minutes before he got off the table and headed to the guest wing.

* * *

The kingdom was a buzz with excitement for the ball held in honor of their Queen's engagement. Although the unlikely match did not seem to make people happy, a chance for a party was always welcome. There hadn't been many balls since the passing of King David and Queen Snow. Emma sat at her window, looking out to the stars. She could hear the laughter and excitement from the arriving guest all the way from her room.

It was funny. As a child she used to love listening to the buzz of excitement coming from the ballroom, smelling the foods from the kitchen, thinking to herself that there was must be no finer entertainment than what came from a royal ball. Her mother had made her wait until she was thirteen before she was allowed to attend one. She had pined for years, counting down the days until she was old enough. Once her parents had died, she no longer felt the excitement from them.

Especially now, when all she could feel was nervousness and anxiety. The ball was to honor her and her engagement. An engagement she knew sowed unease within her court. But there was also just the nervousness of what the marriage meant to her. She knew that this was something she wanted, and yet the thought of it terrified her; a feeling that she was not used to in the slightest. Emma wished more than anything that her parents could be with her now, to help ease her fears. She wished her mother was here to help her get ready; her father to dance with her and tell her how happy he was for her.

Emma pulled herself from the window. Her hair was still uncombed, falling around her shoulders. Her maids waited at her vanity, ready to put her hair into a knot upon her head. Her dress was a light blue, with jewels sown in making her appear to be sparkling. It made Emma feel uncomfortable, wishing she could dress in something darker to make her appear less vulnerable. But it was the same dress her mother wore for her own engagement party, and Emma enjoyed the security of feeling close to her.

"You look beautiful tonight, your Majesty."

Emma didn't respond to the complement, but her maids didn't seem to mind. Emma sat down in front of them, and they went to work on her hair. There was a knock outside the door. Emma was careful not to move her head and mess up the work on her hair, but asked one of the servants to answer the door. A few seconds later, the servant lead in a woman, dressed in blue, silver hair done in a long braid that was pulled over her shoulder.

"The Queen of Arendelle wishes to speak with you, your Majesty." The servant announced.

Emma spun around to face Elsa, curiosity written all over her face. "What do I owe the pleasure?" Emma asked as kindly as she could manage.

"I hope you don't mind the interruption." Elsa said nervously.

"Not at all." Emma said, not entirely truthfully. She didn't mind the company, but it was a little strange seeing who the company was.

"I just wanted to talk with you. I know I was overcome with nervousness before my own engagement party. But I had my sister to talk to and help me." Elsa looked at Emma with such understanding that Emma looked away. She turned back to her mirror, and her maids continued on her hair.

"I'm fine." Emma said firmly, not knowing if she was telling Elsa or herself.

"I know. I just thought it might be nice to have someone. We are to be sisters after all." Elsa explained. Emma stiffed at the words, trying her best not to think on them too much. Elsa seemed to sense Emma's discomfort, because she added, "I told Liam that I wouldn't marry him until your two kingdoms had ended your war."

Emma looked at Elsa through the mirror and saw the sincerity on her features. "Why?"

"Because I didn't want to get involved in a feud with you. I have always hoped we could be friends." Elsa explained. "Ever since I heard you had magic, I have just known that we are alike."

"I heard your parents kept you quite sheltered because of it." Emma expressed.

"Indeed. I admit I was a little jealous of you. Well, of your parents. I loved my mother and father. I knew they loved me, but I always felt like they were a little ashamed of me. I felt like a prisoner." Elsa said.

"That must have been hard." Emma said genuinely.

"Yeah." Elsa agreed. "But you haven't exactly had it easy. It must have been horrible to lose your parents so young."

"It would have been hard to lose them at any age." Emma said stiffly, her voice suddenly hard.

"Of course." Elsa said quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay. You lost your parents too." Emma said simply. Her hair was finished, and she dismissed her maids with a gesture. They left the room quickly, and Emma and Elsa were left alone.

"You look beautiful, Emma."

"Thank you." Emma said a little awkwardly.

"I know you and Killian haven't had long to get to know one another, but I'm sure that you two will be very happy together."

Emma stood up, and looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds, before turning to look at Elsa once again. "I should probably get down there. I have people waiting on me."

* * *

The ballroom was packed. The music was very pleasant, and the guests seems to be enjoying themselves immensely, laughter ringing through the hall, the dance floor full of couples. Killian had never liked balls, but this was one that he couldn't sneak away from, and the one he wanted leave the most. Emma stood by him, but at enough of a distance that he couldn't touch her unless he reached for her, although that was the last thing he wanted at the moment.

There were so many guests that had come to talk with them, shake their hands, and tell them congratulations. Every time he heard it, he heard the fakeness behind the words. Emma's barons had come over, and although they tried to sound pleasant, their words sounded sour as they addressed their Queen. They had barely even acknowledged Killian, passing him with a nod of their heads, and maybe a word of congratulations from a couple of them. The ministers from Mesa were hardly better. Although they tried to veil their dislike for the Misthaven Queen, they couldn't quite keep the distain out of their tones. They had given Killian what had felt more like condolences than congratulations. After the last guest had stopped by for a brief word with them and went to participate in the celebrations, Killian had had the urge to hide somewhere out of sight of everyone including Emma, let alone celebrate their engagement with her. Emma's face was expressionless and cold, her walls up higher than ever. Killian couldn't read exactly how she was feeling, but he assumed it was close to how he was.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, before Emma was asked to dance by one of her barons. She excused herself from Killian's side without looking him in the eyes. Killian watched her glide across the dance floor, her beauty completely mesmerizing. He hadn't gotten a chance to tell her how beautiful she looked, but he swore to himself that he would later.

"How are you faring, little brother?" Killian turned to meet his brother's eyes. Liam had brought a drink with him, which Killian accepted gratefully, drinking instead of answering the question. Liam laughed. "That bad, huh?"

"You would think we were at a funeral, the way people have been greeting us." Killian's eyes caught sight of Emma's head guard glaring at him from across the room. He tore his eyes away to look at his brother once again.

"The citizens of Misthaven don't seem to be very happy about the idea of a Mesa king." Liam mused thoughtfully, looking around the room himself.

"Our people don't seem very happy about me marrying a Misthaven queen." Killian pointed out.

"I don't think they have a problem with that, more like about whom the Misthaven queen is."

"I didn't realize they cared so much about me." Killian said sarcastically, making Liam smile.

"Of course they do. But it is none of their business. They will get used to it." Liam clapped his hand on Killian's shoulder.

"I wish I could say the same about Misthaven."

"They will too, although it might take much more time, and perhaps more convincing." They sat in silence for a few minutes, pondering over what exactly that would take.

"You two don't seem to be having a good time." Killian turned to see Elsa joining them. She slid her arm through Liam's, and Liam entwined their hands. Killian tore his eyes away, and looked at Emma once again.

"We were just discussing the welcome Killian has been receiving from his future subjects." Liam answered. Killian gave a small humorless laugh.

"They do seem a bit cold, and that's coming from me." Elsa agreed. Killian smiled at the joke, glancing at his future sister in law. She smiled back at him. "I don't think you should take it to heart, Killian. Perhaps they are just concerned for their queen. I know her barons have always given her a bad time, but she has gained the respect and loyalty of her subjects. They must be a bit protective of her, just like she is of them. Just take care of her, and they will grow to love you too."

Before Killian could respond, the song ended. Emma was led back to his side. Killian offered his arm to her, and she took it. Her baron gave them both a small nod, and walked away. The second he was out of eye sight, Emma took her hand away from his arm.

"Are you enjoying yourself, your Majesty?" Liam asked, keeping his voice as pleasant as possible.

"As much as I thought I would." Emma said dryly.

Liam nodded in response, bringing Elsa's hand to his lips. "My love, would you like to dance?"

"I'd be happy to." Elsa replied, smiling brightly.

Liam led Elsa to the dancefloor and they started to join in the waltz. Killian watched them for a few seconds, before finishing his drink, and placing it on the table behind them. Emma watched his movements, and he caught her eye. Taking a step in front of her, he offered her his hand, and gave a little jerk of his head, indicating the dancefloor. Emma took a deep breath then took his hand.

They walked out to the dancefloor, ignoring the looks from everyone around them. Once they were on the dancefloor, Killian put his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She took his prosthetic hand, biting her lip softly before looking into his eyes again.

"Why didn't you wear your hook?" She asked while he led them in the waltz.

"I didn't think it would be appropriate for the occasion. A false hand doesn't leave as big an impression." Killian explained.

"Don't you like the hook more?" Emma asked curiously.

"It's more useful, I suppose. Why?" Killian looked at her curiously, and she looked away awkwardly.

"No reason. I just wondered." He watched her shift her eyes awkwardly. It took a few moments to realize that she was feeling guilty.

He smiled to himself thoughtfully then changed the subject. "You look beautiful tonight, Emma."

"I know." Emma smiled, looking at him again. "You're looking quite good yourself."

"A compliment from the lady Swan? You flatter me, your Majesty."

Emma rolled her eyes in response. Out of the corner of his eye, Killian saw the head guard glaring at him again, his scowl even more fixed now that he was dancing with his queen. Emma turned her head to see what Killian was looking at. August looked away quickly, and stood observing the whole room again. Killian caught Emma's eye again, the tension setting back in.

"Ignore him. August just needs time to…" Emma trailed off. Killian wondered if she knew how to end the sentence.

"He is obviously very protective of you, which is his job I suppose." Killian said, trying to break the awkward tension between them.

Emma nodded, "He's always taken his job very seriously." She bit her lip in thought, glancing at August again.

"He doesn't like me." Killian stated.

"No more than your brother likes me."

"Liam doesn't… he's distrustful."

"Understandable." Emma said softly.

"He just wants me to happy." Killian explained.

"He doesn't think you'll be happy with me." It was a question. It was a statement that Emma seemed to agree with herself.

"I will be. I mean I am. Happy." Killian said quickly. Emma gave him a disbelieving stare, but she didn't respond. The song ended and Emma pulled back from him quickly, dropping his hand and all contact they had.

Killian clenched his jaw in frustration at the whole situation; Emma's stubbornness, and everyone who was looking at them with distaste of them together. Emma turned and walked off the dance floor without him. Killian caught Liam's eye from across the hall. Liam was looking at him with concern. Killian looked away and followed Emma off the dance floor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **A/N:** **I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Between family emergencies, Thanksgiving, and moving I haven't had much time to sit and write. But my life has slowed down enough that I should be able to post consistent updates again. Thank you so much for reading. xoxo**

* * *

The Mesa Royal carriage was being loaded, while Liam and Elsa stood talking with Killian, saying their goodbyes. They were only able to stay a couple weeks, having to get back to Mesa to plan their own wedding. Mesa and Misthaven had finished their treaty, and the terms of the marriage arrangement were in place, but for Mesa and Arendelle, there were more complicated matters to discuss, since the marriage between the two monarchs would be a merger of the kingdoms.

Liam chatted pleasantly about how optimistic he was about the process. It would take a few more months of careful planning, but he knew the kingdoms would be very cooperative with each other. He didn't mention that with Misthaven, the level of cooperation had been shaky, but Killian could read between the lines. After all, Elsa and Liam seemed perfectly happy and in love with each other; as opposed to the cold relationship between Emma and Liam.

Liam was still warry about the planned union between Killian and the queen of Misthaven. Even though Killian insisted that he would be fine, and that his love for Emma was real, Liam still was extremely cold to the idea. He never mentioned it outright, but Emma and Liam had hardly spoken since the engagement party. When they did, it was polite but distant. To be fair, Emma was distant with more than just Liam.

"The carriage is ready your Highness." The driver said to Liam, bowing slightly.

"Your wedding isn't for a few more weeks. You should come home with me until then." Liam suggested to Killian.

"I'd rather stay here until then, brother, but thank you for the offer." Killian replied with a small smile, extending his hand. Liam took his hand and pulled him in for a hug.

"Don't be a stranger. You are welcome to visit us in Mesa or Arendelle whenever you want." Liam said firmly, pulling away and looking at his younger brother seriously.

"Thank you, Liam. You're always welcome to visit too." Killian nodded. Although Liam smiled and nodded, Killian knew that Liam would much rather Killian visited him than return back to Misthaven often.

"We'll see you in a few weeks for the wedding." Elsa said, hugging Killian as well. "Tell Emma farewell for me. I tried to talk to her earlier, but her handmaiden told me she wasn't feeling well."

"I'll pass on the message the best I can." Killian said truthfully.

"She still hasn't been talking to you?" Liam asked with concern.

Killian shook his head, "She's taken to ignoring me anytime she can."

"Just give her time. I know she'll come around." Elsa pressed.

"I hope you're right." Killian sighed, a small smile plastered to his face.

"Goodbye little brother." Liam said fondly.

"Perhaps you mean younger brother." Killian said with a roll of his eyes. Liam gave him a little wink.

Liam took Elsa's hand and led her to the carriage. They turned back for a last wave before getting inside. Liam gave him one last smile after he helped Elsa inside. He climbed in after her, and the driver steered the horses into a small trot. Killian watched the carriage as it started down the road. He didn't look away until it was out of sight.

* * *

The next couple weeks were by far some of the least enjoyable in Killian's entire lifetime. It was incredibly lonely not knowing anyone, and everyone who was forced to interact with him did so with contempt; the servants, the guards, the members of the court. Emma wasn't much of an improvement. Although she didn't treat him as if she despised the air he breathed, she hardly acknowledged him at all.

Killian could tell she was uneasy. As the weeks passed, and the day of their wedding drew closer, she seemed to be more and more on edge. She spent most of her time in her room, where her servants said she wasn't feeling well enough to see him. The other bits of her time were spent going on with her duties as Queen. Meeting with her barons, discussing the finances, and harvest. All things that Killian would need to start attending to once they were married, but as of now, he was being kept from. He knew he could fight them on it, and Emma would back him up. But he knew she wanted her space, and he would give her all the time she needed.

The only time they spent together was at dinner. He was seated near her, but her barons took up most of her time, and Killian didn't push that either. She would address him sometimes during these dinners, asking how he was doing. He would always answer with a "very well, your majesty. Thank you." A lot of the times, she would take dinner by herself. These times, Killian would order his dinner to be taken to his room, not being able to sit at a table with his future subjects looking at him with complete hatred.

A few times Killian wondered if maybe he should go to Mesa until the wedding. But he didn't want to leave Emma. He didn't want her to think he'd changed his mind after all. Staying was the only choice in his mind, even if it meant enduring the angry glares and the whispers behind his back. He would do it for her.

Killian found himself strolling through the orchards on a cloudy afternoon. The weather had been much hotter than he was used to in his mountains that the cool breeze was somewhat of a comfort to him. It looked like it would rain soon, and Killian decided a stroll through a drizzle might lighten his mood.

The gardeners weren't out at this time; the gardens and orchard were basically empty besides him and the couple of guards that were ordered to watch him. They kept their distance from him; both seemed very agitated by being assigned to watch him at all. Then there was the manservant that had been assigned to him for the afternoon. He watched much closer than the guards did, but didn't seem any happier than they. Killian had tried to start up a conversation with the lad, but hadn't gotten much out of him, other than his name was Tim.

The thunder rolled overhead, and Killian felt the first raindrop fall on his cheek. He reached his arm up, and wiped it away. He stopped walking and turned back to look at Tim, wondering if maybe it would be better to take a warm bath before dinner. Killian gestured for Tim to come nearer, glancing at the guards briefly, who were whispering to each other. Tim walked closer until he was in front of Killian.

"I think I'd better get back up to the castle. I want to take a bath before supper." Tim nodded his understanding. Killian started walking back towards the guards, when he saw Tim move quickly in the corner of his eye.

Killian turned, his hook raised instinctively, but he felt a sharp pain as a blade pierced his stomach. Tim pulled back, a knife covered in blood in his hands.

* * *

Emma sat at the head of the table, while her Barons droned on and on about the upcoming harvest and the appropriate tax for the food. Emma couldn't even stop her eye rolls anymore, as her Barons wouldn't let up their arguing. It was the same every year. The Barons only cared about the money they would earn, and the treasury. Never did they think about the people and what they could afford.

She was at the point of dismissing their session early, when the doors crashed open. Emma stared shocked at the messenger that rushed forward and bowed in front of her.

"Your Majesty. It's the Thief."

Emma noticed that her subjects still referred to Killian as the Thief. Never "Highness" or "Sire." She figured that as soon as they wed, they would need to correct themselves.

"What about him." Emma asked curiously.

"He's been attacked." Emma felt the air around her thin, and her head started swimming. The messenger kept talking. "In the gardens, he's just been stabbed. He's being taken to the infirmary as we speak."

The Barons were now talking amongst themselves while Emma sat in shock, having forgotten how to move or speak. "His brother will surely take this as an act of war if he dies. He'll think it was a conspiracy."

Emma breathed in slowly, trying to remain calm, but she felt terrified and angry. She turned to August, who was in the corner of the hall. He came forward immediately.

"Didn't I say I wanted him to be protected at all costs?!" Emma shouted at her head guard, rising to her feet quickly.

"I ordered two men to guard him today." August stated.

"Obviously they weren't doing their job!" Emma said furiously. She started for the door, August right behind her.

"You come with me!" Emma ordered the messenger. He walked quickly until he was at her side, while Emma made her way around the palace on her way to the infirmary.

"Your Majesty, I suggest we get you to a safe room in case there are plans to attack you." August said.

Emma ignored him, instead addressing the messenger. "Who was the attacker?"

"The servant assigned to wait on him."

"And where is this man now?"

"He's deceased. The Thief slit his throat with his hook. It seems that this manservant used to wait on Nathaniel, but he was left behind when the rest of his men were driven from the kingdom."

They reached the infirmary, the place buzzing with activity. The healer, Asa, was standing at the table, where Emma saw Killian laid out. Emma's breath caught when she saw him, nurses trying their best to stop the bleeding from his stomach. Emma ran to his side quickly. Killian was quickly losing consciousness, his breathing labored.

"Killian, look at me. Killian." Emma held his face in her hands, trying to get him to look at her. His eyes met hers briefly before he choked on a breath and passed out.

She looked up at Asa, who looked visibly distressed. "He's lost so much blood your majesty. We can't stop it."

Emma waved the nurses away. They took heed and pulled away from Killian's side. Emma lifted the bandaged from his stomach, fresh blood still pouring out. She raised her hands to the wound. Bright light erupted from her hands, the wound getting smaller and smaller until it was gone. Not even a scar remained.

Asa looked at Emma as she pulled her hands away. "Thank you your majesty."

Killian's breathing was slow, but shallow; his face ghostly white while Emma absentmindedly traced her fingers over his cheek. He was still unconscious. Emma sat that way while Asa continued to work on him.

"He's lost a lot of blood, so it may take him a while to regain his consciousness. But, thanks to you, there shouldn't be any lasting damage." Asa explained, looking up and smiling at Emma.

"Is he well enough to move?" Emma asked.

"Yes."

"Have him moved to his chambers. It will be much more comfortable for him in there." Emma ordered.

There was a bustle of movement while her orders were followed out. Emma's hand was still cupping Killian's face until he was pulled from her grasp and taken up to his room. Emma followed for a few paces, but paused. The messenger and August still at her side, while she looked at the men carrying her betrothed.

"Thank you for your services today." Emma addressed the messenger.

Taking that as a sign that he was excused, the messenger bowed and walked away. Emma leaned against the wall, steading herself as a wave of emotion hit her again. _She had almost lost him._

"Emma, are you okay." August was at her side instantly.

"I'm fine, August." Emma bit out sharply. The words were a lot harsher than she meant them to be, but she didn't retract them. August stepped from her.

"I really think we need to get you to a safe room now, your Majesty. Just in case there are others."

"I'd rather you spend your efforts watching Killian, seeing as he's the one who has been attacked." Emma said sharply. August opened his mouth to argue, but Emma cut him off. "I can take care of myself. I have magic. I have you. I'm in no danger."

"Of course." August bowed his head in defeat.

"You had two guards watching him?" Emma changed the subject, pushing herself from the wall behind her.

"Yes?"

"Throw them in the dungeon while I decide what to do with them."

"Yes, your majesty." August nodded.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear to you or the rest of your guard. I want him protected at all costs, and anyone who fails to do their job will have me to answer to." Emma felt the anger boiling over again. She ran her hand through the stray hairs on her face, and pushed them behind her ear.

"They obviously weren't doing their jobs fully, and deserve to be punished." August nodded his agreement, his tone a little bitter.

Emma noticed, but stopped herself from snapping. She knew August didn't like Killian, but she also knew he would never betray her trust. It wasn't his fault. He knew his job and his place. He wouldn't have let that happen to Killian knowingly. But his men on the other hand…

"I don't care about their feelings for him. Killian is going to be their king, and if any of them let their personal feelings get in the way of their job, I don't want them on the royal guard." Emma stated firmly.

"I will see to it that your order is delivered to them."

* * *

Killian woke slowly, wondering how he got into bed. His brace had been removed, along with his shirt. It took him several moments to remember what had happened. He sat up slowly, looking at his stomach, but he couldn't find a wound, or a scar for that matter. He could've sworn that he had been stabbed earlier, in the orchard.

"I healed your wound."

Killian jumped at her voice, not realizing that he wasn't alone. "Bloody hell."

He lay back down quickly, his hand over his heart. Looking to his right, he saw Emma seated on a chair next to his bed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." Emma said softly.

Killian lay looking at the canopy of his bed. It was clearly late, the room dark, and only dimly lit by candles. Emma must've stayed with him, waiting for him to wake up. He didn't know whether to feel touched or nervous by her gesture.

Looking at her, he saw that her expression was all concern; concern for him and his wellbeing. He tried to think of a teasing comment, something to lighten the tension, but he couldn't. Staring into her eyes, while she looked at him with that expression, he could only think of one thing.

"Do you love me?"

Emma sighed. Standing up, she looked away from him. She walked over to the window, leaning her hands on the sill, and said, "I'm wearing your earrings aren't I?"

"Being willing to marry me doesn't mean that you love me." Killian spoke, a lump forming in his throat. He prayed that she wouldn't pull away from him. The look she was giving him now gave him hope that she would finally be willing to open up to him.

"I was afraid for you today." Emma admitted, turning to face him fully. "Everyone was saying that if you died, Liam would resume his war. But I didn't care about that. I was afraid to lose you."

Killian sat back up, his body reaching for her as best as it could. Emma walked back to him, standing by his bed. He took her by the hand, reaching over his body to do so because she was on his right side. Emma smiled softly, taking her hand out of his, and pulling the covers down to uncover his stump.

Embarrassment crept in as he looked at it. Fighting the urge to cover it up once more, he instead looked at Emma's face. Her eyes were cast down, looking at his arm as her fingers began to trace it. He felt himself shutter at her touch, and she lifted her gaze, staring at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"I cut off your hand. You say that you love me, but I don't know how you can after what I did to you."

Killian raised his hand to gently cup her face, and to his relief, she didn't shy away from his touch. Instead she leaned into his hand, while he caressed her cheek with his thumb, catching a stray tear that she let fall.

"I've ripped hearts from men's chests, crushed them in front of my court; I've had men hung over the wall for crimes. I've poisoned men who I declared enemies, and sentenced men to death who I once thought of allies. But never once had I regretted any of it. I never felt guilt over the pain I caused any of them. Until I took your hand. It's haunted me since the night it happened.

I know how barbaric I've become to survive my reign. My heart has been closed off and cold for so long. But I do. I love you."

Killian gently guided her face towards his until her forehead rested on his. Her eyes closed, and she bit her lip, while he looked at her. Pressing his lips hers, he felt her lip tremble, and he pulled back slightly. She leaned back into him, capturing his lips again, more firmly.

They kissed for a long moment, Emma showing him just how she felt, pouring her emotion into it with every caress. When she finally pulled away from him, she looked at him, looking more scared than he could remember her ever looking.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, he whispered, "I love you, Emma. Please believe me?"

Emma listened to his words, but saw the sincerity in his eyes. And for once, she let herself believe him.


End file.
